School Life
by Jared Someone
Summary: Kairi had always wanted that special Someone, the she met Sora. He was Perfect, but did he have a secret that could mean he would end up dead. Please R
1. New Year

School Life

Chapter 1: New Year

Kairi was wondering around. Everything was dark it was pitch Black. Suddenly the floor disappeared and she was sinking. Darkness was everywhere, she couldn't breath.

Kairi woke up screaming. She stopped after a few seconds, realising it was only a dream. She looked at her clock. It was 7:00am.She looked around her room. It was the size of a basketball ring. It was full of toys. On one of her shelfs it was filled with PS3, Xbox 360 and Wii games. On the other side of her room was a plasma screen TV and An PS3, Xbox 360, Nintendo Wii Console and a DVD and Blue-ray Player. Near Her Bathroom was a large desk that had an apple iMac Computer and An apple Macbook Labtop. Next to her bed she had a small desk that had a Blue Motorola Phone and An Apple iPod Touch, as well as an assortment of jewellery in a jewellery box. on the right side of her bead room was a walk in closet filled with many clothes. On the left side, next to the door was a bathroom with a shower, bath tub, sink and even a hot tub 'I guess that's what you get when your family are billionaires' Kairi thought to herself as she dragged herself out of bed.

She went into her bathroom and looked in the mirror. A 14 year-old girl with dark red hair going down to her shoulders, and dark purple eyes was looking back at her. She smiled as she took a shower and got dressed in her school uniform, which consisted of a white shirt with a blue tie, a blue skirt for the girls and blue socks with black leather shoes and she took out of her jewellery box a necklace that had a small flower on it which was given to her by her 1st friend, Rikku, who now lived in Radiant Garden. She smiled as she went down to breakfast.

Her mum greeted her with a big hug and she was served pancakes with orange juice. When she was done, it was 7:55am, so she said goodbye to her parents and walked out the front door.

The Mansion was big, even for a mansion. It consisted of a living room, a dining room, a relaxing room, a pool indoors, a pool outdoors, A spa outdoors on the first floor, upstairs was a gym room, a library, her room and her parents room.

As the bus came, she ignored the countless faces that were gasping in amazement. Most of the Boys had some sort of weapon with them. Destiny Island had a weird custom that all boys could have a weapon. It supposedly taught them how to protect others and themselves. Some people had tried to get it banned, but it had not worked, because it was an ancient Destiny Island Law

Kairi got on the bus and tried to locate her best friend. She was sitting on her own. She had small brown hair that had the tips of the hair going up, with green eyes. She was wearing the same uniform as Kairi.

'Hey Selphie' said Kairi

'Kairi' said Selphie as she got up and gave her best friend a hug before she sat down, Kairi sat next to her. She was around her best friends. Behind her was Yuffie and Aerith. Yuffie had short black hair with a black band tied around her hair, with nice black eyes. Aerith had long brown hair with two plated hair going down her sides and a long ponytail, with a red bow on the back of her hair. She had beautiful green eyes. She was also wearing a number of silver rigs on her left arm The two People In front of her were Tifa and Lulu. Tifa had long Black Hair and Black Eyes. Lulu had Black hair, Covering one of her eyes And a red necklace. She was also holding a Moogle Plush Bear from Final Fantasy X, One of Kairi's Favourite Video Games. As they were talking, a young boy with red hair came up to them. He had a Medium Sized metal pole hanging off his belt

'Hey' said the boy

'Hey' Said Kairi

'So, like, I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie on Saturday' Said The Boy.

Kairi shook her head and said 'no thanks'.

As the boy walk back to his seat, clearly disappointed, Selphie looked at Kairi With Shock in her face. When Kairi saw this she said 'what?'

'Why didn't you go with him, he looked hot' said Selphie

'If you like him so much than you go with him' said Kairi.

'I Cant, you Know I like Tidus' said Selphie as she sighed with happiness in her face

When Kairi Had snapped her out of her Dream, She Said ' I'm not going to go out with every guy that asks me out, I want to go out with a guy who is really special'

Selphie looked at her friend for a few Seconds before she turned around and Started talking to Aerith about her Holidays.

Kairi had been trying to find that guy for her whole entire life, and she was starting to give up hope. All the people she new were going to Destiny Island High School, Although Riku had said that his oldest friend would be coming to the school, but as she looked out the window and saw the school coming up, she thought to herself 'What are the chances that he's the one'

Sora Osment was riding his skateboard as he rode down to the school. He was listening to 'Broken Hearts Parade' By Good Charlotte on his iPod Nano. The 14 Year-Old Teenager Had naturally Spiky Brown Hair with tanned Skin and Blue Eyes. He was thinking about how the new school would be compared to his old school. 'At least it cant be as bad as my old school' Sora thought to himself

Sora and His mum had moved from Traverse Town after Sora's dad had been In a Hit and Run after Sora's dad had been to the shops. The Had Put the Body In A coffin and Taken It to Their New Home where they buried it in the backyard. Sometimes, When Sora needed to talk to someone; He would go to his Backyard and Talk With His Dad.

Sora was wearing a white, Short Sleeved Shirt With a Blue Tie and Navy Blue Long Pants with Black Leather Shoes. He was Also Wearing A Necklace with a crown on it, which had previously been his dads, before he had given it to Sora in his will. Also hanging off his Pants was a Sort of Sword. At the end of the sword was a chain that had a small emblem that looked like the Disney Sign. It was loose Enough To Easily take Off, But Tight Enough To Hold on to his belt. It was made of metal with a small blue connecting the blade with the handle. Around the handle was a yellow square. The Handle's Colour was Blue. At the End of the Blade was a Crown Like Object at the side of the blade, making it strangely look like an Oversized Key. He had made the blade when he started High School, and It had helped him ever since. As He saw the School Coming up he took out his iPod And Stuffed it in his Pocket. He rode into the school and picked up his skateboard. It was able to fold into itself so it was easily put into his Bag. He looked around until he found his old friend. He walked up to a kid with Silver Long Hair and Blue eyes. He also had a sword that looked like a red wing with a black handle rested on his belt

'Hey Riku' said Sora

Riku turned around and said 'Hey Sora' and He shook hands with him and then dragged him over to his friends.

'Hey Guys, This is Sora, Sora this is Tidus, Wakka, Cloud and Squall who likes To Be called Leon.' Said Riku

'Hey' said Tidus, who had spiky hair, but it wasn't as spiky as Sora, he had blue eyes and a small ringlet in his ear. He also had a long thin copper pipe strapped to his back

'What's up man' said Wakka. He had Orange hair sticking up with a Blue band on his head. He had a thin silver necklace and Brown eyes. He also had a Blitzball In His Hand.

'Hello' Said Leon. He had brown hair that went down and ended in Points. He had blue eyes and a scar going across his nose. He also had a small diamond earring. He had a necklace that had a picture of a Lion On it. Strapped to his Back was a sword that had the handle on a gun, with a chain at the end with the same emblem as the one on his neck

'Whatever' Said Cloud. Cloud had Blonde Hair with blue eyes. He had a black pack that could hold several blades; right now there was only one in there. It had a red handle and was made of metal, near the end it went at an angle connecting to the other side it. It also had a gear sort of emblem near the front of the blade. It looked really good

'So, Sora, Do you do Any Fighting?' Asked Leon

'Oh, a Bit' Said Sora

'Are you any good?' Asked Cloud

'Yea, I Guess' Said Sora

'Wow, Hot Girls at 10:00' Said Tidus as He Pointed to a Group Of Girls

Sora Looked Over to where Tidus Was Pointing.

'Whoa, Is That an Angel?' Thought Sora. There was a girl who had really dark Red Hair and Purple Eyes. She Looked Really Beautiful. Sora Kept On Looking at her and walked right into a pole. He quickly stood up and made sure she wasn't looking at him. The good news was, she hadn't, the bad news, Tidus Had

'Alright, who were you looking at?' asked Tidus

'No one' Said Sora

'Who was it?' asked Tidus, Again

Sora decided to quickly change the subject

' Hey, what's that?' he asked, pointing to a group of students that were around a dirt circle.

'That's the battle Field' said Cloud 'Students fight with their weapons to prove them.'

'Really' Said Sora 'How do you enter?' '

'Simple, just go onto the battlefield when someone asks for a challenge' answered Cloud

Suddenly the Bell Rang and Sora went To his first Period, English.


	2. A Battle to Remember

Chapter 2: A Battle to Remember

At Recess, Sora went to the battlefield. When Sora was younger, His dad would teach him how to fight with a wooden sword. Last year, with his dad's help, he had successfully created the Keyblade.

He looked at the Fight that was going on. There was a boy lying on the ground and another boy a medium sized metal pipe that seemed to fold in. He laughed as the boy started to bleed from his lip. As the boy managed to get out, he yelled, 'Who else wants to fight me?'

'Who's that?' asked Sora to Cloud

'That's Reno, He's a top fighter at DIHS and only selected few can beat him' said Cloud

'Like Who?' asked Sora, as a boy with a dagger went onto the field.

' Well, So far, the only people that I know of is Riku, Leon and me' Said Cloud as the boy was swiftly defeated and walked out

'Anyone else want to Challenge me?' asked Reno.

Sora walked onto the battlefield and said 'ill Challenge you'

Reno merely laughed and said 'A newbie, Sure, Why not, but it will be a quick battle'

'Are you here to talk, or are you here to fight?' Said Sora as he picked up the Keyblade from his side

'You Think You can Defeat me with a key' said Reno as he laughed

'We'll See' said Sora, and they both lunged each other

&&&&&

Kairi and her friends were talking about the homework that they had got in English when Selphie came up and said 'Guys, you'd better come here' And they started walking over to the battle field

The Red head kid was fighting another kid. The kid had Brown spiky Hair, tanned skin and blue eyes. He was wearing a chain with a crown on it.

She Quickly Found Riku and said 'Hey who are those two'

Riku turned around and saw Kairi 'oh, Hey Kairi, Well the red head kid is Reno and the other kid is Sora, my best Friend.

'Sora' said Kairi, as she smiled, Luckily Riku was to Interested in the battle Than Kairi.

Reno Turned around and saw Kairi and turned back to Sora and said 'I was ganna let you lose with Dignity, but since Kairi is here, I'm Ganna have to thrash you'

Well lets see what you've got' said Sora and he swung his blade, connecting it with Reno's

They both swung with excellence. They both turned in circles swinging their Blades, guarding and attacking each other. Then Sora did something only a skilled fighter could do. When Reno swung his weapon, Sora slid beneath it. Reno had only time to say 'what the…' before he got hit in the head.

As Reno went down and the school cheered, Sora put the Keyblade away and offered his hand to help him up. Reno slapped his hand away and walk off, Embarrassed about his defeat with a Newbie, and if that wasn't bad enough, He had been defeated in front of Kairi

As Sora got off the field, he was greeted with all his friends.

'Dude that was awesome' said Tidus

'Yea Man' said Wakka

'That was Excellent' said Leon

'Good Fighting' said Cloud

'Since when could you fight that good' Said Riku

'Since Always' said Sora, as he smiled

As they walked away, Thy were being watched by Kairi and The Girls

'You know, he isn't that bad at fighting' said Selphie

'Yea' Said Kairi, as she smiled.


	3. A Song and Dance About it

Charter 3: A Song and Dance about it

Before I Begin, I would like to thank RoxastheOther for my first review. Thanks and I Hope I put everything in it that you suggested. Now on with the Story

As the week went on, Sora seemed to really fit in to Destiny Island High School. He as doing ok with his studies and was excellent in the battlefield.

On Friday, Sora walked into the school to see Riku having a Panic Attack.

"Dude, What's wrong?" asked Sora

"Our Band has to play a Song for Assembly in 3rd Period, But we don't have a Singer" Said Riku

" Didn't you have a Singer in your Band" Asked Sora

" Yea, But he Moved to Twilight Town" Said Riku

"Oh" Said Sora

They said nothing for a few seconds, then Sora said "Didn't you hold Tryouts for a new singer" Asked Sora, Remembering he saw a Sign on The Notice Board For a Singer for their band

"Yea, but none of them could Sing, Seriously, I had to block my ears for some of them"

The stood there thinking for a few seconds before Riku had an idea

"Maybe you could sing" Said Riku

"Oh" Said Sora "Well, yea, um, maybe"

"Then its settled, we get periods 1 and 2 off to practice." Said Riku

Suddenly the bell rang and Riku dragged him to the Music Room. In one of the classrooms all of the guys were talking and preparing. Leon and Cloud were tuning the base Guitars, Tidus was standing near the Keyboard, Talking to Wakka who was on the drums.

"I'm on Electric Guitar, We just need to find one more electric Guitar Player, Said Riku, as he looked around, expecting an electric guitar player to just come through the door.

"Umm, well, I don't know if this will help, but I play the electric guitar as well, " said Sora

They all turned around and looked at Sora. Riku went over and picked up a black electric guitar and gave it to Sora.

"Play and sing 'welcome to the black parade' by My Chemical Romance" Said Riku

Sora calmly played the Song and sung it. He sung extremely well. When he was done the all clapped

" Dude, you didn't tell me you were that good " said Riku

"So, I'm in?" Asked Sora

"Yea, I guess you are" Said Riku

"Great, so who's leader of the band?" asked Sora

"Well, Pence was always leader, but since he moved, I guess that means you're the band leader" said Riku

"What???" Said Sora, Clearly Shocked

"You are Leader of the Band" Said Riku

"Wow" Said Sora "So, what's the name of the band?" Asked Sora

"Well, We Sort of Haven't got a name for the band" Said Riku

"You Kidding?" Asked Sora

"Seriously, we haven't got a name for the band"

"Well, what are some ideas?" Asked Sora

"Well, I wanted to call it Twilight Dawn" Said Riku

"I wanted to call SeeD GardeN " Said Leon

" I Wanted to called the band SOLDIER warriors" Said Cloud

"I wanted to call it the Blitzballers" Said Wakka

" And I wanted to call the band the Koolies" Said Tidus

Sora thought for a few seconds then said " What about the 6 Keys?"

They all thought for a few seconds

"Yea, that's cool" Said Tidus

"It rocks, man," said Wakka

"Its Awesome" Said Leon

"It Works" Said Cloud

"Sweet, So what Songs Are we Playing?" asked Sora

&&&&&

Kairi walked out of 2nd period and had recess 2. She had seen no sign or Sora all Day.

Suddenly the bell rang for 3rd period

"Oh man, we have Geography" Gowned Kairi as she got up

"No we don't, we have that assembly" Said Selphie

"Oh Yes" Said Kairi as she High-Fived Selphie

Come on, or we'll be late' said Aerith, as she started walking towards the hall.

As they got in they saw that there were no chairs

They decided to sit near the front of the stage. When everyone was seated, their principal went to the front of the stage. He started talking about how we had had our first week and how much the school had to offer. It was nearly as boring as Geography, nearly but not quite.

"And Now we have a special event" Said Mr Johnson, Their principal. "A band from year 9 is going to be playing 2 songs for us. Now, without further ado, I give you the 6 keys" and he moved away

6 Students came onto the field. There was Wakka, who was on drums, Tidus, who was on keyboard. Leon and Cloud, who were on base guitar, Riku was on electric guitar then Kairi turned to see who was singing.

She couldn't believe it. It was Sora. He was standing near the lead mic and tuning a black guitar.

"Hey everyone, the first Song we're ganna Play is 'Misery' by Good Charlotte." And he stated playing it.

Sora - Take a look around

Don't you see it?

See that you are the only real face in the room

No one here has a clue what your feelin'

Don't feel bad

Keep your sadness alive

Sora and Riku - Look at all these happy people

Sora - Living their lives

Sora and Riku - Look at all these plastic people

Sora - There's nothing inside

Sora and Riku - Look at all these shallow people

Sora - Telling their lies

Sora and Riku - Look at all these empty people, people

Sora and Riku - Don't you know

That misery loves company

Yeah I heard

That misery was looking for me

Happiness, is a face that don't look good on me

Yeah I heard

That misery comes looking for me

Whoa, misery's my company

Whoa, misery is looking for me

Sora - Looking for me

Sora - The hands are up now

Everybody singing

Everybody's movin'

They've program their feelings

They're synchronizin'

And criticizin'

Don't feel bad

Keep your sadness alive

Sora and Riku - Look at all these happy people

Sora - Living their lives

Sora and Riku - Look at all these plastic people

Sora - They're dying inside

Sora and Riku - Look at all these shallow people

Sora - Telling their lies

Sora and Riku - Look at all these empty people, people

Sora - Don't you know

That misery loves company

Yeah I heard

That misery was looking for me

Happiness, is a face that don't look good on me

Yeah I heard

That misery comes looking for me

Whoa, misery's my company

Whoa, misery is looking for me

Sora - Don't you know this misery loves me

Don't you know this misery loves me

Don't you know this misery loves me

Don't you know this misery loves me

Loves me

Sora - So you're tired of runnin'

You're tired of hurting

You're tired of living in their lie

You're tired of listening

You're tired of hurting

Keep your sadness alive, alive, alive

Sora - Don't you know

That misery loves company

Yeah I heard

That misery was looking for me

Happiness, is a face that don't look good on me

Yeah I heard

That misery comes looking for me

Sora and Riku - Don't you know

That misery loves company

Yeah I heard

Misery was looking for me

Happiness, is a face that don't look good on me

Yeah I heard

That misery comes looking for me

Sora and Riku - Whoa, misery's my company

Whoa, misery is looking for me

When he had finished, everyone was cheering. Kairi looked around and saw many of the girls looking at Sora and were trying to flirt with him. Kairi grew extremely jealous of them

"Thanks everyone, our next Song will be 'Thanks for the Memories' by Fall Out Boy, oh, and Sorry, No Chimps (Referring to their music Video for thnks fr th mmrs) and he started playing it

Sora - I'm gonna make you bend and break

Riku - (It sent you to me without wings)

Sora - Say a prayer

Sora and Riku – but let the good times roll

In case God doesn't show

Cloud - (Let the good times roll, let the good times roll)

Sora And Riku – And I want these words to make things right

Riku - But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life

"Who does he think he is?"

Riku - If that's the worst you got

Better put your fingers back to the keys

Sora and Riku - One night and one more time

Thanks for the memories

even though they weren't so great

"He tastes like you only sweeter"

One night, yeah, and one more time

Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories

"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"

Sora and Riku - Been looking forward to the future

Riku - But my eyesight is going bad

Sora and Riku - And this crystal ball

Sora and Riku - It's always cloudy except for

Riku - (except for)

Sora and Riku - When you look into the past (look into the past)

Sora - One night stand

Riku - (one night stand off)

Sora and Riku - One night and one more time

Thanks for the memories

even though they weren't so great

"He tastes like you only sweeter"

One night, yeah, and one more time

Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories

"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"

Sora - They say I only think in the form of crunching numbers

In hotel rooms collecting page six lovers

Get me out of my mind and get you out of those clothes

I'm a liner away from getting you into the mood, whoa

Sora and Riku - One night and one more time

Thanks for the memories

even though they weren't so great

"He tastes like you only sweeter"

One night, yeah, and one more time

Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories

"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"

Sora - One night and one more time, Riku - (One more night, one more time)

Sora and Riku - Thanks for the memories

even though they weren't so great

"He tastes like you only sweeter"

Sora - One night, yeah, and one more time, Riku - (One more night, one more time)

Sora and Riku - Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories

He, he tastes like you only sweet

When Sora had strummed the Final Note, Everyone started Cheering, Even Kairi, Who had Been Full of Jealously, (which was now gone) was loudly cheering.

"Thank you everyone, it was great to be here, take care now, and they all left the stage to Lunch before any of he girls could catch them.


	4. Walking Home and Phone Calls

Chapter 4: Walking Home and Phone Calls.

Sweet, 4th chapter up, and thanks for all you reviews. So read the chapter and hope you like it. Sorry it's taken so long. I hope this chapter can make up for it

A few weeks after the Band had played, Kairi was walking home alone. Her friends had offered to accompany her, but she said no, saying that she needed to think. As She turned the block it started to rain. She started to run and tripped on a rock. She got up and checked to see if there was any damage. 'Only a Scrapped Knee' she thought. She looked at her bag. All her stuff was on the ground. She began to pick them up until she heard a voice

"Do you need some help?"

10 Minutes Earlier

Sora walked out of school with his skateboard in his hand, with all his friends around him. They were talking about a gig they had been asked to play at a birthday party.

"Hey Sora, do you wanna go to the park"

"Na, do you know how Much Homework we've got, A 1 ½ page report on Shakespear, 10 Pages of Algebra and I've got to Find out how WWII started for History, Plus I've gotta find a song to play at the gig"

"Ok, Ill call you tonight about it" said Riku

"Yea, See ya" Sid Sora, as he put in his iPod, turned it to '7 Minutes In Heaven' by Fall Out Boy, and Skated Off. As he rode round a corner he saw a Girl who looked like she had tripped over. He Jumped of his Skateboard put it away and asked "Do You Need Some Help?"

The Girl Looked up and it turned out to be the same girl Sora had seen on his first day.

"Oh…er…well…I..um" Was all she could get out and before she knew it, Sora had bent down and helped he pick up some of her books.

When they had picked up all the books and Sora helped her put them in her bag, he held out his hand and said "I'm Sora"

"Hi, im Kairi" said Kairi.

Hey, aren't you the boy that sung in assembly a couple of weeks ago" Asked Kairi

"Yea, I Guess" said Sora, as he grinned. It was that grin that melted her heart

They started walking when Sora asked, "So, do you live around here?"

"Na, I Live up a Bit" Said Kairi

"Cool" said Sora

They started talking about of school and Sora found out that they were in the same Classes all year.

They came to an intersection in the Road. "Well I'll see ya later" said Sora as he started to ride off.

"Hey Sora" Yelled Kairi As she ran up to him

"Hey, What's up?" he asked.

She took out a piece of paper and a pen. She wrote down her email address and phone number. Sora got the idea and took out a piece of paper and wrote down his email address and Phone Number. They both exchanged pieces of paper and said goodbye and walked to their houses.

&&&&&

Once Kairi had had dinner at her House, she went to her bedroom. She finished off her homework that she had started in the afternoon. Once she was done she decided to watch a movie. She looked through her collection of movies until she found one. It was Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. She put it into the DVD Player and Started watching it. It was one of her Favourite Movies. She not only had it on DVD, but she had put it on her iPod Touch and had it on UMD for her PSP.

She was up to the part where Cloud (Who she was sure looked almost like Cloud from School, as well as Aerith, Tifa and Yuffie) was about to fight Kodaj's gang at the Forgotten City when her Phone Rang. She checked The Caller ID. It was Selphie.

"Hello" Said Kairi

"Hey, Its Selphie" Said Selphie

"Hey, what's up?" Asked Kairi

"I Should Be Asking you" Said Selphie

"What do you mean?" Asked Kairi

" You hate walking from school," said Selphie

"I told you before, I needed to think" Said Kairi

"Think, about what" asked Selphie

"About…Stuff" said Kairi

"You mean you wanted to talk to Sora, " said Selphie

"I did not," said Kairi

"Yea, well, I was talking to Tidus on MSN and he said that Sora was walking home as well" said Selphie

"Look, I" began Kairi before she heard a new voice.

"Hey" said Aerith

"What's new? " said Tifa

"Hi" said Lulu

"Sup" said Yuffie

"What is…Selphie!" said Kairi, Clearly annoyed

"What?" said Selphie, innocently?

"What did you do?" asked Kairi

"I connected our Phones, now we can all talk at the same time" said Selphie, Happily

"Great" Said Kairi, sarcastically

"So, what were you talking about?" asked Aerith

"That Kairi likes Sora," said Selphie

"Selphie!!" said Kairi, Annoyed a the other girls giggled

"So, what did you do?" said Yuffie

"We Just talked," said Kairi

" Is that it?" said Lulu

"Yes"-said Kairi

"I don't think so" Said Tifa.

"Its True" said Kairi

&&&&&

Sora was on his Macbook trying to find a song that they were going to sing for the party. He stopped on "Saturday" by Fall Out Boy.

"Yea, this'll work," he said to himself as he picked up his black electric guitar and started playing the song. In no time at all he had mastered the song. It was strange, but ever since Sora had been able to play a guitar, he could easily master a song in no less than half and hour.

As he sat the guitar down, his phone rang. He picked it up his black Nokia Flip phone

"Hello" said Sora "

"Hey" came the voices of Riku, Tidus, Wakka and Leon. Cloud just said "whatever"

"What, how did you do this?" asked Sora

"Tidus asked Selphie to connect all of our phones," said Riku

"Great" said Sora, sarcastically

"So, anyway, talk," said Riku

"Well, I found a song we could play for the party" said Sora

"What's it called?" asked Cloud, but no one else was interested in that right now

"Not that, man," said Wakka

"Well then, about what?" asked Sora

"Tidus told us everything," said Leon

"Yea, Selphie said that Kairi didn't catch the bus' said Tidus

"So?" said Sora, even though he new where this was going

"Oh come on, we all know that you and Kairi like each other " Said Riku

"Yea, ok, whatever" said Sora

"But its true" said Riku

&&&&&

"What about when we saw him fight," said Lulu

"What do you mean?" said Kairi

"Well, you were looking at him with a sort of shine in your eyes." Said Tifa

"I did not," said Kairi

"Oh you liar, you were red when you saw him fighting Reno" said Selphie

"Shut up" said Kairi.

"Come on Kairi, we all know you like him, so what happened" asked Yuffie

" Look, all we did was talk until we got to his house, then we exchanged email and phone numbers, than…" Kairi said before she was cut off.

"Wait, what?" said Aerith

"We exchanged email and Phone numbers" said Kairi

All the girls giggled

"Yea, you Don't like him" said Selphie

"What do you mean by that" Said Kairi

"Since when do you give your email and phone number to guys" said Selphie.

It was true; Kairi had never given her email to guys, except those guys who she had known forever.

"Yea..well…um..so" said Kairi

&&&&&

"What about the day of the assembly" said Riku

"What about it?" said Sora

"well, she couldn't keep her eyes off him" said Tidus

"Well, neither could any of the other girls" said Sora

"Yea, but since when did she act like other girls?" asked Wakka

"What do you mean" asked Sora

"Well, Kairi is the type of girl that never followed the crowd" explained Leon

"Oh, But that doesn't prove a thing" said Sora

"So, What did you talk about?" asked Tidus

"Oh, Well You Know, Stuff" said Sora

"What Kind of stuff?" asked Leon

"School Stuff" said Sora

"What kind of school stuff?" asked Riku

"Homework, classes, stuff like that" said Sora

"And what did you do after?" asked Leon

"Nothing, we just exchanged email and phone numbers and I walked…" began Sora before he was stopped by Riku

"Wait, she gave her your number?" asked Riku

"Yea…why?" asked Sora

"Well, Kairi doesn't usually give out her numbers to guys she's known for about a week" said Cloud

"Yea…well…umm…So?" said Sora

&&&&&

"Come on Kairi, Why won't you admit that you like Sora?" asked Selphie

"Because I don't" Said Kairi

"But, Kairi, you so obviously do" said Aerith

"For the last time, I do not like Sora" said Kairi and she hung up

She put her phone on her desk and layed on her bed. Why was it that everyone thought that she and Sora should go out. Maybe it was because she always looked like she saw an angel. As she Drifted off to sleep, she knew that she would be dreaming of Sora all night.

&&&&&

"Come on Dude, Kairi is so hot, why won't you go out with her" said Riku

"Because I don't want to" said Sora

"Oh yes, because you staring at Kairi all the time in every class so obviously means that you are not attracted to her" said Tidus

"Whatever, Listen you guys just practice 'Saturday" by Fall Out Boy for this Saturdays Party, I'm going to bed, See ya" said Sora as He Hung up and layed on his bed. He couldn't keep his mind off Kairi, how she Looked, How She Acted, How She Smelt. Sora grinned as he reminisced about Kairi and drifted off to sleep


	5. Kairi's New Dream

**Hey, thanks for all your reviews, keep them coming as I keep on writing these chapters **

Chapter 5: Kairi's New Dream

Kairi was walking around. Everything was dark. It was pitch black. Suddenly the floor disappeared and she was sinking, She couldn't breath.

Only her hands were above the darkness. Just as she was about to give up, a hand reached down and grabbed hers. Suddenly everything turned a bright flash of white and she was standing in a white room

In front of her was a person

The person was a bit taller that her and the person was wearing a brown cloak with a hood, but this wasn't the strangest part. The person had two wings on his back. The feathers were pure white. Kairi went over and took off the hood. It was Sora, and he had a cheeky smile on his face.

"Don't worry Kairi, I'll protect you from the darkness," said Sora

Sora leaned over, as did Kairi. They leaned in to give the other a kiss...

&&&&&

Kairi woke up smiling. When she realised it had been a dream, she groaned angrily and looked at her clock. It was blank.

"There must have been a black out," said Kairi to herself.

She had a look at her wristwatch on her table. It was 6:45am. She decided to take a shower.

After a hurried breakfast, Kairi got on the bus and sat next to Selphie

"Selphie," said Kairi

"Yea," said Selphie

"I had a dream last night," said Kairi

"What was it about?" asked Selphie

"Well, I was in this dark place and suddenly I started sinking. Then a pair of hands grabbed me and I was in a white room. I saw this hooded angel," said Kairi

"Is that it?" asked Selphie

Kairi shook her head and Said "no, I walked up to the hooded angel and took off its hood,"

"So, who was it?" asked Selphie

"It was Sora," said Kairi, and Selphie Giggled

"Then he said 'don't worry Kairi, I'll protect you from the darkness' and then..." said Kairi

"And then...?" asked Selphie

"And then...we Kissed" said Kairi and she joined Selphie giggling and continued giggling as they got to school.

&&&&&

Sora was ridding his skateboard as fast as he could. It hadn't been his fault that his alarm had been turned off. He hadn't had time for breakfast so he had had to grab an apple. He hadn't even had time to grab his iPod Nano. He was already 15 Minutes late and it was period 1, History already. He looked at the Skate Park next to the school. This gave him an idea.

He began to skate as fast as he could. If he could make it over the wire fence using the half pipe and dive through the window, he would arrive in front of his history class. Sure, this stunt could result in possible fractured bones, but as Sora always said "What's the point in Living if your not going to take a little risk". Besides, if he fractured his body, he would have enough time to finish his English.

Sora Smiled. He was always very optimistic when facing certain doom. He went down the half pipe and shot up.

He made it over the fence. He had to do this quickly and carefully. He go off his skateboard, put it in his bag and, head first, flew into the window, rolled and crashed through the door.

Sora got up and looked behind him

"I can't believe I made I made that," exclaimed Sora

"Made what, Mr Osment?" said a Voice, and Sora looked behind him

Mr Roberts was standing in front of Him, Looking angry. Sora hated Mr Roberts, and Mr Roberts hated Sora. All because Sora had accidentally hit a cricket ball in his office window. Mr Roberts Hated Sora so much, that If it was legal to fail students on purpose, Sora would flunk History every time, no matter how hard he tried.

Before Sora could answer, Mr Roberts said "Why are you late?"

"Because my alarm switched off" answered Sora

"Well, everyone else managed to get up on time, so why didn't you?" asked Mr Roberts.

Sora Smiled and said, "Because I was having a lovely dream, It involved you and a Pot off Boiling Oil"

All the students started laughing, even Kairi giggled, but when Mr Roberts looked at them, they all fell silent.

"Detention, Mr Osment for disturbing my class. Now take your seat Next to Miss Panettiere

Sora made a Mock bow and said "Whatever you say, Sir," and as he turned around he mumbled "sucker,"

"What was that?" asked Mr Roberts

"Thank you, Sir," Said Sora as he smirked and sat down next to Kairi. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Would you please give me your homework," asked Mr Roberts as he was in front of Sora

Sora handed over his paper and suddenly Kairi noticed something. Kairi Saw Sora's wrist and it had a scar over it. Kairi was a bit worried but before she could see anymore, he withdrew his hand and started writing about WWII.

Kairi needed to see what had happened, and then she got an idea.

"Sora, could I borrow a pencil?" Whispered Kairi

"Yea Sure," said Sora as he took a pencil from his bag.

Kairi took the pencil, then she grabbed is wrist and faced it up and pulled down his sleeve

"Sora!" whispered Kairi, Clearly Angry. His wrist had a bunch of scars all along it.

"What?" whispered Sora?

"Are you an Emo?" whispered Kairi

"What, no, no way," whispered Sora

"Then where did you get those marks," whispered Kairi

"Oh, I forgot about those," whispered Sora

"Stop trying to get out of this, where did you get these marks?" whispered Kairi

"Is there something you would like to say, Mr Osment?" said a voice

Sora and Kairi looked up to see Mr Roberts standing in front of them.

"No, Sir," said Sora

"Good, then pay attention," said Mr Roberts and he walked to the board. While he was writing on the board, Sora whispered "meet me at the library after this lesson,"

**Thanks for reading this Chapter. Hope you liked it and ill put up the next one as soon as I can and remember keep reviewing.**


	6. Research

**Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait. Here's chapter 6 **

Chapter 6: Research

Sora was finishing his English homework as Kairi walked into the library. She quickly located Sora and sat in front of him.

"Ok Sora, where did you get that mark?" asked Kairi

"Well, It was a couple of Months ago, in year 8. I had this teacher called Mr Max. He got this licence for to hit children with a metal ruler. He claimed that this taught children character, and building outer strength. He used the ruler many times and would not give anyone a chance.

Sora then got up and pulled up his jacket sleave, revealing a number and cuts and bruises. Kairi got her first good look at Sora's fingers, and they were covered with cuts. He rolled up his Trouser pants to reveal cuts and burses all along his leg.

"You can tell by the many cuts, that I was his favourite one to hit," said Sora, Smiling

"Sora," was all Kairi said, before Sora started talking again

"But you know, I got my revenge," said Sora, as put his English book in his bag

"What do you mean," asked Kairi

As Sora put his bag on his shoulder he said "Next time you go on youtube, look up 'rebellious student," and walked out of the library

&&&&&

All through maths, Kairi told everyone about the video. When it was 2nd Recess, Kairi went to the library. She saw that most of her class was gathered in front of a Computer.

"Yo, Kairi," said Riku, who was standing near the front of the computer. She got there just as the video started.

"Well Sora, Looks like you will be leaving soon," said a man.

Kairi thought that man must have been Mr Max. He had a real deep voice. He was wearing a suit and had red eyes with black Hair. He looked like he was in his early 30. She was right when he pulled out a Sharp extremely long Metal ruler.

"Maybe I should give you a wack for the Memories," and as he Raised his ruler, Kairi got her first good look at Sora.

She gasped, as did the rest of the people, and Riku said "Damn," Sora had cuts all along his arm and around his fingers. She could see blood coming down his arm. He looked like a mess. And even though he was in pain and the Ruler was raised. He remained Motionless.

As the ruler came down, something weird happen. Even after the Video, People that had seen It could not clearly explain where it had come from, and if you had asked anyone, the only logical explanation would be that it had appeared out of thin air.

The Keyblade Instantly came and blocked the attack. Sora instantly stood up and, acting as if he was not hurt at all, swung the Keyblade.

Both Teacher and student swung their weapons. Sora jumped onto the desks and swung the blade. It connected with the metal ruler.

Mr Max started Charging at Sora. Sora ran the Opposite way. He was fast, but Mr Max was faster. He was Barely an arms length away from Sora.

Suddenly Sora grabbed onto the Fan and swung around, Kicking Mr Max In The Back, And Mr Max Came tumbling down. Sora did a front flip and landed, Pointing the Keyblade at Him.

The video ended their, and Everyone was completely amazed at what they had just witnessed.

Suddenly the bell rang and everyone walked out of the library, gossiping about what they had just witnessed. And as she walked of the Library, Kairi was still amazed at what she had seen.

&&&&&

Kairi was walking out of school, Thinking about what Sora had been through, When suddenly she heard a voice.

"Kairi,"

Kairi looked around to see Sora running towards her. When he stopped he put his hands on his knees and was breathing heavily

"Sora, what are you doing here," said Kairi.

"I was wondering if I could walk home with you," said Sora.

"Yea, sure," said Sora, and They started walking.

They started talking about their day, and soon Sora was smiling and laughing. Kairi couldn't believe that Sora could still smile after what had happened to him.

Every time she thought she knew Sora, something like this happened, and all of a sudden she felt like she didn't even Sora.

As Sora said goodbye and Rode off to his house. Kairi was thinking that as soon as she got she would call Selphie. This situation called for a woman's touch.

&&&&&

"Hello,"

"Hey Selphie, Its Kairi," said Kairi

"Hey," said Selphie

"Listen, could you get do me a favour?" asked Kairi

"Sure," said Selphie

"Could you get some Information on Sora for me," asked Kairi

"Already have," said Selphie

"What do you mean?" asked Kairi

"When I saw that video, I decided to study him a bit," said Selphie

"And what did you find?" asked Kairi

"Nothing, all I found was the usual Information. You know. Age, date, birth, etc.

"Oh," said Kairi, disappointed.

"But I wouldn't give up there," said Selphie. "I had to go Into the FBI files to find him, and he had a large record.

"What have you got?" asked Kairi

"Here I'll send you over," said Selphie, and minutes later she got an Email with the file.

"Thanks Selphie, I'll talk to you tomorrow," said Kairi and she Hung up, and started reading the file.

The first page had personal Information. He was born on July 24th 1992. He was a male, stuff like that. Then she reached page 2.

It told how he got into his first fight In Kindergarten. The file stated that he saw his friend getting beaten up so he grabbed a stick and hit the toughest kid in the head. He woke up in hospital with a fractured rib cage.

Next, on the last day of school, he saw the same boys picking on a different boy. So he confronted them. The next thing he new, he was in hospital and the next day he would be starting year 1.

The files continued about Sora story, and It seemed he had confronted many boys from a gang called Darkness 8, who was known to beat up their victims, then use a knife to brand people with their mark. Sora had 15 known marks on his chest and back. He had got shot in the shin after a bus robbery by protecting his best friend, how he had got stabbed in the shoulder during a bank robbery protecting his mother and how he had taken a bullet for his dad. Sora had been through so much.

The final page showed how his dad died in a hit and run chase, they moved to Destiny Island.

At the bottom, it told how he had been offered teenager of the year 3 years running, but had been declined by Sora. And It ended with a statement by Sora. It said 'I am not a Hero, I am a guardian'. And as Kairi Turned off her Computer and went to bed, She thought that after all the hardship and Pain and Suffering he had suffered, How could he still smile?

**Sorry for the long wait. With all the Homework I've had, It has been very busy. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. And sorry everyone, No Emo Sora.**


	7. The Date

* * *

**Sorry for such a long wait. Been very busy with school, homework and my other fanfic (if you have time, view it if you want). But don't worry, I'm spending a couple of chapters with this one (Seems a bit mean, seeing as I just left them with a cliff-hanger). Anyway, thanks for you reviews, and heres the story. **

Chapter 7: The Date.

For a couple of months Kairi continued walking home with Sora. Sora was always smiling and laughing which still confused Kairi. Sora always took the opportunity to go to the battlefield (when he didn't have any homework). The boys thought that because he had ensured so much pain, he would be easy to beat. However they were sorely wrong. Literally, the amount of beatings that they had received from Sora was to many to count. Soon he had received a reputation for being a strong fighter.

As the months went on, Kairi believed that she and Sora would only be good friends. They way he acted around her was proving her theory. She had told this to Selphie, and Selphie said that if there were ever a chance, she would tell her. That chance came in May.

It was a cold autumns day, and Kairi had quickly gotten on the bus, and even quickly found Selphie. As soon as Kairi sat down, Selphie started talking.

"Ok, so you know how you need a chance to tell Sora about your feelings," said Selphie

"Yea," said Kairi

"Well, 21 is out soon (It's a Movie coming out in May in Australia), and we thought we would all go to the movies. Me and Tidus, Yuffie and Leon, Aerith and Cloud, Tifa and Riku, Lulu and Wakka and you and Sora," said Selphie

Kairi thought that this plan would work out great.

"But, there's one condition," said Selphie

"What?" asked Kairi

"You have to ask Sora," said Selphie

"Of course," said Kairi, glumly

**AAAAA**

During Art, Selphie sat next to Kairi and said, "We've all asked out who we want to go with the movies, when are you ganna do it?"

"Alright, alright, I'll ask him this afternoon," said Kairi

After school as Kairi and Sora were walking home, Kairi decided to ask him.

"Sora, we're all going to the movies and I was wondering if you would like to come with me?" she asked.

Sora thought for a few seconds, then said "yea, sure,"

"Really!" cried Kairi

"Yea," said Sora

Kairi started hugging Sora. It took her a few seconds to realise what she had done. When she did, she quickly moved away, she had turned deep red.

Sora was also blushing. They stood there for a few moments, then Sora said, "well, see ya Kairi," and he skated down the street.

Sora was really blushing now. He couldn't believe it. Kairi had hugged him. He had a big goofy grin on his face. He couldn't wait till the date.

**AAAAA**

It was the day of the date. Kairi had rushed home after school to decide what se was going to wear. She looked through her closet until she found a white dress with a pink jacket. She also wore a Pink skirt. She was wearing purple and white shoes. Kairi put on a bit of makeup and finally took her lucky Charm. A star made of thelassa shells, and put it in her pocket. Then she went downstairs and waited for her mum.

Sora picked out a blue shirt and a black jacked with a hood and black shoulder plates. He also wore black knee high pants with red pockets strapped with yellow straps. He also put on shoes. The back was yellow and the front was black, and they were zippered up and crossed strapped with dark blue straps. Finally he put on his crown necklace and grabbed his Keyblade and clipped it to his navy blue belt he had put on. He ran downstairs and waited for his mum.

**AAAAA**

Sora quickly found the guys. Riku was wearing a black zipped up zipper shirt with a cream coat. He had a grey belt with long dark blue pants. He was wearing cream shoes and a white sweatband on his right hand. Dangling from his belt was the Soul Eater, his weapon of choice.

Wakka was wearing his usual blue headband with matching blue sweatbands on his arms. He had a light yellow shirt on, orange long pans on with crosses at the end and green sandals. Hanging from his pocket on a silver chain was a blue Blitzball.

Cloud was wearing a long black coat with black boots. The coat had no sleeve on his right side. On his left side there was a lion shaped piece of metal. He was also wearing black gloves and his Buster Blade was on his back.

Leon was wearing a Singlet with a black coat with a picture of a red cross on left sleeve, however on the top of the cross was a picture of a lion. He had long black pants with black shoes and black gloves. He also had 3 belts hanging around his pants. He also had a necklace on similar to the picture of the lion cross on his sleeve. Strapped to his back was the Gunblade.

Tidus was wearing a white and yellow shirt with blue pants where the left pants sleeve was shorter that the right pants sleeve. He was also wearing black sandals with yellow straps. He also had a black phanny pack on, though he managed too put it off quite nicely. His poll was strapped to his back.

They waited for a couple of minutes when finally the girls came.

**AAAAA**

Kairi walked up the stairs and quickly found her friends. Selphie was wearing a yellow dress and wooden sandals with brown leather straps.

Yuffie was wearing a black top with a black miniskirt. She was also wearing long boots and a black headband.

Aerith was wearing a red and white top with a pink and white skirt and brown boots.

Lulu was wearing a long black dress with a blue beaded necklace. She was wearing purple nail polish, and she had a fringe over her left eye.

Tifa was wearing a white shirt with a small black coat. She was also wearing black short pants with a black leather cape down her short pants and a small pouch. She was wearing black gloves.

"Glad you finally made it," said Selphie, as she gave her friend a big hug

"come on, lets go in," said Kairi and they all walked in

**AAAAA **

Kairi and the others walked into the Movie theatre. They all saw the boys, and Kairi looked at Sora. She gasped. Sora was wearing black, and with his short sleeves, she could see his arms. The were muscular. To put it simply, he looked hunky.

Sora looked at Kairi, and he gasped. Kairi was wearing a pink dress with a pink skirt and purple and white shoes. To put it simply, she looked sexy.

"Hey Sora," said Kairi nervously

"H...hey Kairi,' said Sora, also nervously

They stood still for a few moments, then realised that everyone had was going to get their tickets.

"So, shall I go to get our tickets?" asked Sora

"Yea, and I'll go get the popcorn," said Kairi, and they both split up, and met in the line, and got their seats.

As the movie went on, they performed usual boy girl symptoms of love. As they went for the popcorn, their hands would touch for only a second, before they would withdraw and blush.

When the movie ended. Selphie, as usual decided to go out for Ice cream. Kairi had to go to the Bathroom. When she was done, she came out and suddenly heard a very familiar voice.

"What's happening, Sexy Kairi,"

Kairi groaned and turned around. It was Nolen. He had black hair, with green eyes. He was wearing a red jacket with blue jeans and blue shoes. He had some gold rings and a couple of necklaces. Nolen used to be one of Kairi's best friends. But when she saw his Labtop, It had a lot of personal photos of Kairi. When she had confronted him about it, he grabbed her and started kissing her. She slapped him and walked out. She had tried to get a restraining order against him, but their family was one of the richest families in Destiny Islands, Even richer than Kairi's family. They had bribed the judge to forget about it, and they had gotten rid of all the evidence. Plus the fact that their had been no witnesses to the event, so it had been easy.

"What do you want?" asked Kairi, coldly

"Are you here by yourself?" asked Nolen, with a wicked smile.

"No, I'm here with my...Boyfriend," said Kairi

"Your Boyfriend?" said Nolen

"Yea," said Kairi

"Why don't you dump him and go out with a real man," said Nolen, as he started to slowly walk towards her.

"I am going out with a real man," said Kairi, as she started to back away, but couldn't as their was the side of the stairs. Suddenly Nolen grabbed her arm and tried to drag her away

"Come on baby, lets get out of here," said Nolen

"No...get off...SORA...HELP!" screamed Kairi

**AAAAA**

As Sora was walking down the stairs he saw Kairi talking with someone. He leant against the banister and watched. Sora noted that the person was male, which meant that this could turn nasty, and he was right. The guy grabbed Kairi and started to try and drag her away

"No...get off...SORA...HELP!" Screamed Kairi, and that was all Sora need to here.

Sora grabbed the Keyblade and jumped down the stairs. He landed on the ground and pointed the Keyblade at the boy

"Who are you?" said Sora

'Nolen," said the boy coldly

"Well Nolen, I don't think the girl wants to go with you," said Sora, even more Coldly.

Nolen looked ready to punch him, but suddenly Riku, Leon, Cloud, Tidus and Wakka ran up to them. Cloud already had his Buster Blade out.

"Something wrong, Sora?" asked Riku

"Nothing's wrong," said Nolen and he walked away

"Are you OK, Kairi?" asked Sora

Kairi smiled and said, "Yea, I'm fine,"

They smiled at each other for a few seconds, until Riku did a loud cough.

Sora looked away and said, "Who was that guy?"

"Oh, that was Nolen," said Kairi, and everyone except Sora gasped.

"Who?" asked Kairi

"Kairi's Stalker, he use to take personal photo's of Kairi and tried to rape her," said Riku.

"Did he do anything to you?" asked Leon

"No, Sora jumped down before anything happened," said Kairi

They all breathed out before Riku slapped Sora on the back and said "Way to go, Sora,"

"It was nothing, I'm just glad that Kairi wasn't hurt," said Sora as he smiled at Kairi

Selphie suddenly came around and said "Come on guys, aren't we getting Ice cream," and they all walked out

**AAAAA**

As Kairi had finished telling the girls what had happened, Sora was sitting down eating the Ice cream. Kairi came up to Sora and said, "I never said, thanks,"

"Sure, no problem," said Sora

"Sora," said Kairi

"Hmm," said Sora

"Why did you do it?" asked Kairi

"Do what?" asked Sora

"Why did you rescue me, you could have called security," said Kairi

Sora thought for a few moments, then said, "Kairi, can you keep a secret,"

"Yea," said Kairi

"Ever since I was born, I always have this thing, where I help people, just protect people. Sometimes it gets me seriously injured, I've nearly been killed a number of times,"

"but why?" asked Kairi

"I don't know, I just... whenever I see somebody getting hurt, I just get in a protect them," said Sora

Kairi kept quite as Sora continued, "my mum is always worried that I'll be killed one day, sometimes when I do crazy stuff, my mum will ground me, so that I'll be protected,"

"So... you're a hero," said Kairi, although she already knew the answer

"No," he said, "I'm just a guardian," and together the sat.

**Sorry guys, my PC not working properly, thats why I had to use the A's. Anyway, hope you are enjoying school life. So the big secret is finally out, now what's ganna happen, anyway, keep reviewing and ill try to get the next chapter up ASAP, and If you want to, read my other fanfic 'More or Just Friends' if you want to. Or don't, you know, whatever. anyway, till next time, see ya later**


	8. Birthday Surprises

Hey Everyone, Heres the next chapter, hope you like it

**Hey Everyone, Heres the next chapter, hope you like it. The bad news is that I won't be doing another chapter for a while, as I will be working on my other story. Anyway, read and enjoy. **

Chapter 8: Birthday Surprises

Kairi's dreams changed after the events at the movies. In her dreams, she saw a figure that looked like Nolen. Nolen would then produce a sword and would be ready to strike her with it. When he was about to strike her, The angel Sora would come out of no where and push her away, causing her to wake up.

June went by very fast and soon it was July. Kairi remembered from the file that Sora's birthday was coming up. The holidays were also coming up soon, So Kairi wanted to do something big for Sora.

Kairi decided to put a birthday team together. This included herself, Selphie, Tifa, Yuffie, Aerith, Lulu, Tidus, Wakka, Leon, Cloud and Riku. On the last day of school, everyone gathered at lunch to decide what to do. Sora had Detention with Mr Roberts.

"So, where are we going to have it," asked Kairi

"The Beach?" suggested Tidus

"No, it'll be to cold," said Kairi

"Fun park," Suggested Selphie

"No," said Kairi

"What about the new bar," said Cloud

"What, The Star Bar," said Kairi

"Yea," said Cloud

"That's perfect," said Kairi

They all agreed that it would be in a weeks. Kairi would pay for it, seeing it was very expensive, and all the girls would set up the party, while the guys would find a band to play at the party

"Ok girls, now, as for decorations, I think that we should dress up the place a bit," said Kairi, with a smile on her face

"Dress what place up?" said a voice

Kairi looked around and nearly died of fright. It was Sora, just standing there

"What are you doing here!?" said Kairi

"Well, if you don't want me here, why don't you just say so," said Sora, feigning Annoyance.

"You know what I mean," said Kairi

"I got Out of Detention when the principal found out that I got in trouble for sneezing," said Sora.

"How much of the conversation did you here?" asked Kairi, a little to quickly.

"Just that bit," said Sora.

"Oh," said Kairi, and she nearly wiped a sweat tear from her head.

"So, what were you talking about," asked Sora

Before Kairi could make up an excuse, the bell rang for 4th period.

"Few, saved by the bell," whispered Kairi, as she and the rest of the group went to Music.

Sora sat next to Riku, While Kairi sat net to Selphie, Their music teacher, and Miss Dawn walked in. She had red Hair that was long, and blue eyes. She was wearing a white top with blue jeans and she was a really cool teacher.

"Ok class, calm down. Now, since it is the last day of school, you can just do whatever you want," said Miss Dawn.

Sora, Tidus, Wakka, Leon, Cloud and Riku went up to the back.

Sora and Riku Grabbed the electric guitars and plugged them into one of the amps, Leon and Cloud grabbed base guitars and plugged them into another amp, Tidus was on keyboard while Wakka went to the drums. They started playing 'I Write Sins, Not Tragedies' by Panic! At The Disco. One of the students heard them, and asked Miss Dawn something.

"Boys," said Miss Dawn

Sora, Riku, Wakka, Tidus, Cloud and Leon all turned around

"Sorry Miss, are we playing to loud?" asked Sora

"No boys, I want you to play in front of the class, as a treat to them," said Miss Dawn.

"Ohh..er...ok, I guess," said Sora

"Just give us a couple of minutes to choose a song," said Riku, and they Huddled to try and decide what song they would play. After a few moments they grabbed their instruments and headed towards the front of their class, after they set up, they started.

Sora - As I walk through the valley

of the shadow of LA

The footsteps that were next to me

have gone their separate ways

I've seen enough now

to know that beautiful things

don't always stay that way

I've done enough now

to know this beautiful place

isn't everything they say

Sora - I heard that evil comes disguised

Like a city of angels

I'm walking towards the light

Sora - Baptized in the river

I've seen a vision of my life

And I wanna be delivered

In the city was a sinner

I've done a lot of things wrong

But I swear I'm a believer

Like the prodigal son

I was out on my own

Now I'm trying to find my way back home

Baptized in the river

I'm delivered

I'm delivered

Riku - You're from a small town

You're gonna grow up fast

underneath these lights

Down in Hollywood

on the boulevard the dead come back to life

To the praying Mother

And the worried Father

Let your children go

If they come back

They'll come home stronger

And if they don't you'll know

Sora - They say that evil comes disguised

Like a city of angels

I'm walking towards the light

Sora - Baptized in the river

I've seen a vision of my life

And I wanna be delivered

In the city was a sinner

I've done a lot of things wrong

But I swear I'm a believer

Like the prodigal son

I was out on my own

Now I'm trying to find my way back home

Baptized in the river

I'm delivered

I'm delivered

Sora - Baptized in the river

Riku - (on my own)

Sora - Baptized in the river

Riku - (on my own)

Sora - I wanna be delivered

Riku - (on my own, on my own)

Sora - Baptized in the river

Riku - (on my own)

Sora - I wanna be delivered

Sora - Baptized in the river

Riku - (on my own)

Sora - I wanna be delivered

Sora - Baptized in the river

Riku - (on my own)

Sora - I wanna be delivered

Sora and Riku - I confess I'm a sinner

I've seen a vision of my life

And I wanna be delivered!

Sora strummed the final note and the whole class started cheering. Even some of the teachers and students from other classes were gathering around the door, trying to get a better look at them.

Suddenly the bell rang, and everyone started to cheer. School was finally finished, and the holidays were on. Kairi ran over to Selphie and started to plan Sora's birthday.

**AAAAA **

A week soon passed quickly, and it was a day before Sora's birthday. Kairi, Selphie, Tifa, Aerith and Yuffie were all in the great main area of the star bar. Kairi was in charge of the whole event, Selphie was in charge of party food, Aerith was in charge of decorations; Yuffie was in charge of guests and Tifa was in charge of Music. It took them a while but by night, it was all finished. Kairi rang Yuffie and she confirmed that nearly their whole school was coming. Kairi went to bed that night, satisfied about their job and excited about tomorrow.

**AAAAA **

Sora woke up early to his extremely annoying ring tone. He got up and saw that it was a text message from Kairi. He opened it.

'Sora, come 2 the star bar at 10, go in somthin casual, Kai'

Sora wondered why Kairi wanted him at the star bar, so he took a shower and put on his black clothes and went downstairs.

After a birthday breakfast, and his present from his mum, which was a iPod Original, and put numerous songs and Movies on it, he looked on his watch and saw that it was 9:30am, so he said goodbye to his mum and started walking to the star bar.

At 10 o'clock, Sora was in front of the star bar, which was guarded by a guy in a black suit and glasses.

"Name," he said as Sora walked up to him

"err...Sora Osment," said Sora

"Go right on in, sir," said the guy as he moved away

"Thanks," said Sora as he put on a quizzical look and walked in.

It was all dark, and Sora couldn't see a thing. He quickly found the light switch and turned the light on.

"SURPRISE!!" came the loud sound of thousands of Kids. Sora was nearly blown back as they came up to him and wished him a happy birthday and gave him the presents. He got over 5000 dollars worth of money (there are a hell of a lot of Kids at DIH) and some other things including weapons Small and Large from his friends, A Solid Gold Key shaped like his Keyblade with a silver Chain and other stuff. Yuffie had gotten some kids from their music class to play, and they spent over 12 hours there, until the manager came and told them that they had to go. Sora offered to walk Kairi home, and she accepted

When they got to her house, Sora said "Thank you for doing this for me,"

"No problem," said Kairi

Sora kissed Kairi on the cheek and walked off. Kairi stood there, Fixed on the spot, Smiling goofily.

**AAAAA **

Sora was walking, thinking of what Kairi had done for him. He realised that Kairi's Birthday was coming up soon. He had to do something for Kairi. And then it hit him. Sora called Riku, Cloud, Leon, Tidus and Wakka and told them to meet him tomorrow at the star bar.

**AAAAA **

On the day of Kairi's birthday, August the 2nd, her phone ringing woke her up.

"Hello," said Kairi as she yawned

"Kairi, you have to come quickly, now," said a very rushed Selphie.

"Selphie, calm down, now talk slowly," said Kairi

"Meet me, in one hour, at the star bar," said Selphie.

"Why?" asked Kairi

Just come, and dress in something nice," said Selphie, as she hung up.

Kairi sat on her bed, puzzled. She thought that it might be because of her birthday, but then it she realised that it couldn't be, because it had cost a lot of money to get the party, so it couldn't be that...could it?

**AAAAA **

Kairi was walking down the street in her pink clothes and had her Lucky star charm hanging from a chain down the side of her skirt belt.

She found Selphie in front of the star bar As soon as she was in sight, Selphie had ran up to her and dragged her to the star bar, right in front to the guy she recognised as the person who had been the bouncer at Sora's party.

"Names," said the man.

Selphie Tilmitt and Kairi Panettiere," said Selphie

"Go on in," said the man.

When Kairi got in, everyone yelled "happy birthday, Kairi,"

"Wow, who did this?" asked Kairi

"He's up on stage," said Selphie

Kairi looked up and saw Sora, as well as the rest of the boys. Sora was tuning his guitar as Kairi jumped onstage and hugged Sora.

"I'll take that as a thank you," said Sora.

"But how did you do all this?" asked Kairi.

"I rang up the guys and 8 days ago we tried out for the new band at the star bar, and we got in, then asked them for a private party and they said yes, so 6 keys is the new band for the star bar, on Fridays," said Sora, with a smile on his face.

Kairi smiled as well and jumped off the stage. She started to talk to Selphie as they got a can of lift. Then she heard Sora.

"Hey everyone, this first dong is for the birthday girl, its called 'I'd do anything' by Simple Plan" said Sora and he started playing.

Sora - Another day is going by

I'm thinking about you all the time

But you're out there

And I'm here waiting

Sora and Riku - And I wrote this letter in my head

Cuz so many things were left unsaid

But now you're gone

And I can't think straight

Sora and Riku - This could be the one last chance

To make you understand

Sora and Riku - I'd do anything

Sora - Just to hold you in my arms

Sora and Riku - To try to make you laugh

Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past

Sora and Riku - I'd do anything

Sora - Just to fall asleep with you

Sora and Riku - Will you remember me?

Cuz I know

I won't forget you

Sora - Together we broke all the rules

Dreaming of dropping out of school

And leave this place

To never come back

Sora and Riku - So now maybe after all these years

If you miss me have no fear

I'll be here

I'll be waiting

Sora and Riku - This could be the one last chance to make you understand

And I just can't let you leave me once again

Sora and Riku - I'd do anything

Sora - Just to hold you in my arms

Sora and Riku - To try to make you laugh

Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past

Sora and Riku - I'd do anything

Sora - Just to fall asleep with you

Sora and Riku - Will you remember me?

Cuz I know

I won't forget you

Riku - I close my eyes

And all I see is you

Sora - I close my eyes

I try to sleep

I can't forget you

Riku - Nanana (...)

Sora - And I'd do anything for you

Riku - Nanana (...)

Sora and Riku - I'd do anything

Sora - Just to hold you in my arms

Sora and Riku - To try to make you laugh

Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past

Sora and Riku- I'd do anything

Sora - Just to fall asleep with you

To fall asleep with you

Sora and Riku - With you, yea

Sora and Riku - I'd do anything

Sora - To fall asleep with you

Sora and Riku - I'd do anything

Sora - There's nothing I won't do

Sora and Riku - I'd do anything

Sora - To fall asleep with you

Sora and Riku - I'd do anything

Cuz I know

I won't forget you.

When he finished playing, everyone was clapping and cheering. Kairi was smiling as she was cheering and clapping with everyone else.

As Sora started bowing, he noticed something strange. Their was a kid walking towards Kairi, and the bouncer was knocked out and had been replaced by a hooded figure. Then Sora realised, the kid was Nolen

"Guys, we need to start playing a song," said Sora

"Ok, which one?" asked Riku

"How about 'Keep you hands of my girl'" said Sora, as he pointed to Nolen

"Yea," said Riku, as Sora tuned his guitar, then Started Playing

**AAAAA **

Kairi was having a great time. Such a great time that she failed to notice that there was a commotion at the door, and by the time she did realise, it was to late.

Kairi was standing, waiting for the next song to be played, while her friends were getting drinks. Suddenly she felt a cold hand on her shoulder. She turned around and was face to face with Nolen and he had an evil smile on his face.

"Why don't you leave this boring place and go somewhere better," said Nolen

Kairi was about to scream, but at that precise moment, the music started playing.

Sora - Let the record play,

Let the record play,

Let the record play.

Sora - The way that you dance,

The way that you move,

The way that you stare at me across the room,

You carry Dior bags,

And you got your Chanel,

You wear Louis Vuitton, HG, and YSL,

Now I got what you need,

I got DCMA

I got brass knuckles hanging,

From my neck in my chain,

I got a model 26,

But she stays in her place,

I got a curve shirt neatly,

Tucked inside in my waist.

Sora - And the record keeps playing,

The same old song,

The hipster keeps mugging on me all night long,

They say "Aha, ahha",

Keep your hands off my girl,

Keep your hands off my girl,

Sora - They say "Aha, ahha",

But the record keeps playing,

The same old song,

They say "Aha, ahha",

Keep your hands off my girl,

Keep your hands off my girl.

Sora - Now she sweating my friends,

And my hurricane shoes,

She likes the records I spin,

But out Adam Barton tattoos,

But she can't say "what's up",

So what does she do,

She just stays posted up,

The other side of the room,

I got AMC tattooed on my hand,

I got black wall street on a black bandana.

Sora - And the record keeps playing,

The same old song,

The hipster keeps mugging on me all night long,

They say "Aha, ahha",

Keep your hands off my girl,

Keep your hands off my girl,

They say "Aha, ahha",

But the record keeps playing,

The same old song,

They say "Aha, ahha",

Keep your hands off my girl,

Keep your hands off my girl.

Sora - She, she, she don't wanna talk about it,

He, he, he wants to fight about,

Me, me, I don't wanna fight about it,

I just wanna be about it,

I'm just trying to stay about it,

Step out the wagon,

You know the boy starts to hate,

The girl that came with him,

They like that's not the boy she dates,

They get the fighting and swearing,

And now the boyfriend is staring,

The disco ball on the ceiling,

Looks like the chain that I'm wearing,

But the music keeps playing,

I got brass knuckles hanging,

From my neck in my chain,

I got brass knuckles hanging,

From my neck in my chain.

Sora - And the record keeps playing,

The same old song,

The hipster keeps mugging on me all night long,

They say "Aha, ahha",

Keep your hands off my girl,

Keep your hands off my girl,

And the record keeps playing,

The same old song,

The hipster keeps mugging on me all night long,

They say "Aha, ahha",

Keep your hands off my girl,

Keep your hands off my girl.

Sora - You carry Dior bags,

And you got your Chanel,

You wear Louis Vuitton, HG, and YSL,

Now I got what you need,

I got DCMA,

I got brass knuckles hanging,

From my neck in my chain,

I got brass knuckles hanging,

From my neck in my chain.

When Sora finished he put down the guitar, jumped off stage and started walking towards Kairi and Nolen, while he drew the Keyblade. The crowd was parting as he was walking up to them. When he reached them there was a circle around them, and Sora held the Keyblade up to Nolen.

"Get out," said Sora, simply.

"With pleasure," said Nolen, with a smirk on his face and he turned and started to walk away, with Kairi wrist in his hand, and that was his biggest mistake.

Quicker than anyone could see, Sora brought the Keyblade down, and made contact with Nolen's hand, without even hurting Kairi.

Nolen screamed and thrusted Kairi away, to which Sora grabbed her and pulled her towards him.

Nolen looked at Sora, his hand bright red, and said "You can have her now, but I will get her one day," said Nolen

"Get out," said Sora, again

Nolen knew what would happen if he didn't, so he left, followed by the black-cloaked figure.

When he was gone, Sora looked at Kairi and asked, "Are you ok?"

"Yea, I'm fine," said Kairi, tears were starting to go down her face "I just wish he would leave me alone," and she started to cry.

Sora grabbed Kairi and pulled her into a hug and he whispered, "Don't worry, Kairi. I'll protect you," and they stood there, hugging, for what seemed like hours.

**Hey, that's Chapter 8. Sorry it took so long, I've had a lot of things, like being sick, and finishing off assignments, but now its holidays, so I'm going to be spending most of the 2****nd**** week of holidays doing my stories, so hopefully it won't be so long. Oh and it was my birthday on Monday 14****th**** of April so yea. Happy birthday to me. Anyway, I've decided to work on 2 chapters per story. So if you get the time, view more or just friends. But please review, and see you all later.**


	9. Family

Yo everyone

**Yo everyone. Sorry for the long wait, but I've had tones of stuff I've had to do. Anyway, before I start the chapter, I would just like to say that I am advertising new words for my new story that will be up a bit after MOJF (More Or Just Friends) If you want to take a look. Anyway here is chapter 9. Oh, and don't be surprised that this chapter is short. But it will be necessary for future chapters in this series. **

Chapter 9 – Family

Sora was walking home on Wednesday. It was October and he had very little homework, so he decided he would go skateboarding with the guys. When he got into the house, he heard his mum.

"Sora, are you there,"

"Yea mum, its me,"

Sora's mum poked her head out from the kitchen and said, "Good, your cousin is here,"

"My cousin, what's he doing here?" Sora asked.

"He's here while they redo his house," answered Sora's mum

"Ok, thanks mum," said Sora, and he ran up to his room.

His cousin was sitting on his bed, looking at his photos. He had spiky blonde hair with blue eyes. He was wearing a black shirt with a cream jacket. He was also wearing cream and black long pants with black shoes. He had a white and black checker wrist sweatband. He was also wearing a 4-spiked star necklace.

Roxas was so busy staring at the photos that he had failed to notice Sora was standing there. So Sora snuck up behind him, put his head as close as he could to Roxas's shoulder, and said "Watcha looking at?"

Roxas jumped so high that he fell down the side of the bed, when he got up, he saw Sora laughing his head off.

"Hey Sora," he grumbled.

"I'm sorry, dude, but the opportunity was there and I couldn't miss it," said Sora, still laughing.

Roxas got up and sat on the bed. When Sora had finished laughing, he asked, "So, why are you here and not with your mum and dad?"

"Well, I got the choice, It was either here or stay with mum and dad at a hotel in Traverse Town, away from all my friends, or any contact with the outside world, for that matter," answered Roxas.

"Yea, good choice," said Sora, "So, what were you doing?"

"I was just looking at your photo's," said Roxas, as he bent down and picked up the photograph he was looking at.

"This one is very interesting," Roxas smirked as he handed it to Sora.

It was a photo of Kairi and himself eating ice cream. Selphie had taken pictures of all couples and potential couples on the date they had had.

"Who is she," asked Roxas, still smiling

"Her name is Kairi," answered Sora, but Roxas was still smiling.

"So, whom do you like?" asked Sora, and that took the smirk right off of his face.

"Well, there is this is this one girl, at my school," said Roxas.

"What's her name?" asked Sora

"Namine," answered Roxas, and he started to blush. It seemed he couldn't even say her name without feeling embarrassed. Now it was Sora's turn to smirk.

"Actually, that's another reason why I wanted to come here," said Roxas.

Sora stopped smirking and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well, she said she was going on a weekend holiday to her cousins house, and apparently her cousin lives in Destiny Islands. I told her that I was staying at Destiny Island and we sort of made plans for a date," finished Roxas.

"So, when were you going to see her?" asked Sora.

"Today, actually, at 4:30, at the park," Answered Roxas.

Sora checked his watch. It was 4:00.

"Well, the park is only a 5 minute walk from here," said Sora, then he got an idea.

"Tell you what, ill come with you, get a chance to meet her, just let me get out of my school uniform and we'll go," said Sora, and he grabbed his black clothes and went to the bathroom. 5 minutes later he came out, got Roxas and together they walked out of the house.

**AAAAA **

When they arrived at the Park, Sora took out his skateboard and together they started doing tricks, like grinding around the fountain and off the park benches. They didn't have to wait long, because as Sora jumped of his skateboard, Roxas said "Oh, she's here,"

Sora looked up and saw a girl in a white dress and blue sandals with blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked at the person next to her, and his jaw dropped.

Kairi was standing next to her, with her mouth open. They both walked up to each other.

"What are you doing here?" they both asked at the same time.

"Taking my cousin to their date," they both answered.

"You mean my cousin is dating your cousin?" they both asked.

They stopped and then started laughing.

"Well, I didn't really expect that," said Kairi.

"No, me neither," Sora agreed.

"Hey, where did they go?" Asked Sora.

They turned around and saw Namine and Roxas, hand in hand smiling.

"Well, they do make a good couple," said Kairi.

"They sure do," said Sora, and they watched there cousins walk away.

**Like I said, not a very big chapter. Anyway, remember to review, and I'll get the next chapter up ASAP. Anyway, see ya.**


	10. Camp Troubles

Hey everybody thanks for the reviews and here is chapter 10 of School life

**Hey everybody thanks for the reviews and here is chapter 10 of School life. This chapter is going to be a long one, to make up for last chapters. Ok, here we go. **

Chapter 10 – Camp Troubles.

November had come up quickly, which meant that the Year 9 camp would be soon. Everyone had paid for the camp, and everyone was very excited.

The camp would be at a forest campsite, with cabins where they would be sleeping. The guys would share 3 cabins, as would the girls. In each cabin there were 6 rooms, and two students would share a room. The Campsite also had an electric generator that could be used for powering the campsite's electrical needs.

Sora was sharing his room with Riku, Tidus with Wakka and Cloud with Leon.

Kairi was going to share her room with Selphie, Tifa with Lulu and Yuffie with Aerith.

On the night before the camp, Sora was trying to find his guitar pic. The teacher that was organising the camp, Miss Dawn, had asked the guys if they could play on one of the nights of the camp, and they had gladly accepted.

Sora found the Pic under his bed. He grabbed it just as his phone ran, which caused him to hit his head on the bottom of his bead.

"Ouch," muttered Sora as he rubbed his head with one hand and grabbed his phone with the other.

"Hello," grumbled Sora.

"Hey Sora, Its Riku,"

"Oh, hey Riku, what's up?"

"What song are we playing for the camp?"

"Well, I thought about playing 'Calm Before The Storm' by Fall Out Boy. Do you know it?" asked Sora.

"Yea, I played it for Year 8 last year," answered Riku.

"Cool, can you call the others and tell them?"

"I'll do it now, see ya tomorrow morning,"

"Thanks, see ya," Sora hung up and fell on his bed, trying to ignore the painful throbbing in his head, and It wasn't long before he fell asleep.

**AAAAA **

It was 6:00 in the morning. And like any morning, it was freezing. Sora and Riku we're talking, while Tidus was talking with Wakka, who was playing the air drums with his drumsticks and Leon and Cloud were sword fighting on top of the metal fence.

Once everyone arrived at school, the teachers marked their names off, and they all got on the busses.

Sora sat next to Riku, with Kairi and Selphie sitting opposite them. On the bus ride, Riku and Sora talked about what was going camp, while Selphie was busy stuffing her face with soda and chocolate while trying to describe her date with Tidus. Kairi, being the good friend that she was, was politely nodding, and rolling her eyes at Sora and Riku, to which they were Trying very hard not to laugh at the fact that Kairi was stuck with Selphie.

Once they arrived at the campsite, they waited at the bus as the teachers started taking the stuff off the bus and putting on the ground, to which the students would pick up their things and move it to one of the cabin rooms. Sora waited for Riku to grab his guitar. The campsite was beautiful. It had a number of trees everywhere, with a forest to the west side. The cafeteria was at the back, with the cabins encircling the bonfire place. Sora looked up to see a swimming hole, perfect for swimming. Just the Riku came with all his stuff and they started to walk to their cabin rooms when they heard a screeching voice.

"HEY SORA!"

Both of the boys turned around to see Selphie speeding towards them.

"Hey Selphie, what's up?" Sora asked,

With a big grin on her face, she replied "This is from Kairi," and she handed him a present wrapped in brown paper.

"Kairi has asked you not to open it until you get to your room, and not to show it to anybody other than Riku,"

"Umm...ok," answered Sora

"Cool, see you later," and she was speeding to her room, almost a blur.

"She has had _way _to much sugar," noted Riku.

"Yeah, well, she was stuffing her face with chocolate and soda and lollies on the way here," reminded Sora as he picked up his guitar case and stared walking to his cabin.

When they arrived at their cabin room, Sora dumped his stuff on the ground, and started opening the package.

It was a small blue walkie-talkie. Sora was about to call whoever was on the other end of the walkie-talkie when Riku barged in and dumped his stuff on the ground, which made Sora drop the walkie-talkie.

"Isn't this great Sora, we're on Camp. No parents to tell us when to go to bed, no one to tell us what to do, and above all, I can finally get some peaceful sleep, and nothing can stop me," Riku exclaimed, and at that precise moment, Selphie's voice rang through the cabin.

"Hello Boys,"

Sora picked it up from the floor and showed Riku, "Kairi's present," he answered Riku's unasked question

Riku groaned loudly as all his plans of peaceful sleeping went slowly out the door.

"Well, at least I can take the batteries out if it gets out of hand," shrugged Riku as

Sora flipped it over than replied, "Yeah...got a screwdriver?"

Riku leaned over and saw that it was covered with a back and a little screw holding it. He groaned even louder.

"Sorry boys, but this is a special walkie-talkie, a very expensive one, curtesy of Kairi. The teachers seemed to have brought a wave signal thingy so they can see if anyone is on walkie-talkies after the incident on last years year 9 camp..."

"What happened on last years camp," whispered Sora.

"Long Story, tell you later," Riku replied

"...and apparently they never got the pigs blood of the brick track, but anyway, These walkie-talkies are specially made so they can't be traced," finished Selphie.

"Hey Sora," Kairi managed to say.

"Hey Kairi," replied Sora with a little grin on his face, and couldn't help but think Kairi had the same grin on he face.

"Now we can talk to you boys all night," replied a very excited Selphie.

BANG

Sora spun round to see that Riku had smacked his head on the wall, as though he was trying to get Selphie's voice out of his head. He lifted his head again and brought it against the wall, again.

BANG

"What was that?" Selphie asked, her voice full of concern

"That was just a...Bird, hit one of the windows," Sora's quick lie worked...too well.

"Oh my, I have to see if it's alright," Selphie voice now worried.

Riku looked up, his face full of alarm, and shook his head mouthing the words "No,"

"Umm...its alright Selphie, its flying away," said Sora, making sure he couldn't hear a door opening.

"Oh good, I am glad it didn't get hurt, I remember one time at my old house, a bird flew into our window, and it was unconscious. I stayed at its side so long that..."

Riku ripped the walkie-talkie out of Sora's hand and said, in a very rushed voice

"Well, Selphie, we would love to stay and chat, but we promised everyone we would sing at the cafeteria, so we have to go and prepare, so see ya," and he quickly turned it off.

"There, peace," Riku sighed, but it was short-lived, because just as he reached the door, he heard a very annoying girls voice

"Sorry boys, we control when it goes off,"

BANG

Sora looked up and saw Riku's head on the side of the door.

"This is going to be a very interesting camp," Sora sighed as he went to get his friend off the side of the door,"

**AAAAA **

Sora and Riku went to the cafeteria with their guitars. They set them up with their portable Amps and started playing random songs. At first there were some people there, but 10 minutes later they had 30 people around them, all of them cheering as they played their songs. Kairi thought that it was to crowded there, so she decided to eat lunch with her friend.

_Besides _she thought _I could always ask Sora for a private Playing _and she smiled at the idea of it.

Kairi got up and went to put her tray away. When she deposited her tray, however, somebody grabbed her wrist. It was Nolen.

"Nolen, what are you doing here, I thought you were Expelled from school after you hit a Science teacher," Kairi was astonished that he was back at school, let alone on the school camp.

"It was very easy to bribe the principal," Nolen smirked, not letting go of her wrist

"Let go of me," Kairi screeched, trying to pull away, but his grip was too strong.

"Never again," Nolen evilly smiled.

If Nolen had been paying attention, he would have known that the music had stopped playing, and before he had time to breathe, he had the Keyblade pointing at him.

"Let her go," Sora snarled, as Nolen thrusted her to Sora.

They both stood there, looking at each other, neither one blinking, because if they did, they would be struck.

"Is there a problem?"

They both looked around and saw their geography teacher; Mr Samuels was staring at the two.

Before Sora could explain to the teacher, Nolen started talking.

"Oh thank goodness you came sir, this boy was about to attack me," He said it with a very innocent act, and it was convincing.

"Sora, do you want to go back to school?" Mr Samuels asked

"No, sir," said Sora, Knowing that if he objected, he would be sent on the first bus back home.

"Then keep your nose clean, or I will personally make sure that you are sent on the first bus back home," Mr Samuels threatened.

Suddenly a piece of food went whizzing past his ear, and Mr Samuels walked off to find the culprit.

Sora turned to walk back to his guitar when he heard Nolen say something.

"So, aren't you going to fight me?" he asked.

Sora turned around and said "Fine, but we'll do it later,"

"What about 9:00," suggested Nolen

"Fine, where?"

"There an opening near the forest area, you walk down the track for about 5 minutes before you find an opening, that's where its gonna happen,"

Sora turned around and said "See you there," before he walked back to the guys.

"And...umm, we'll see you guys tomorrow I guess," Riku nervously told the students, and waited till they parted before he went to talk to Sora.

"Your not actually going to fight him are you," Riku whispered curiously

"Of course not," replied Sora, "But I needed to say something to get him out of the way,"

"Oh, right...Well, come on, I'm starving," and Riku quickly got in line for some food.

Sora walked over to Kairi, who was still a bit shaken.

"Are you OK?" he asked

"Y...yeah, I'm fine," she replied

"That's good," Sora smiled,

"Thank you,"

"Hey, anytime," Sora smiled happily and walked over to Riku.

**AAAAA **

It was 9:35pm, and Sora was just getting changed into his boxers when he realised that something was missing.

"Do you hear that?" Sora asked

Riku who was busy cleaning his Soul Eater and listening to his iPod, couldn't hear a thing, so Sora grabbed his pillow and chucked it at Riku.

"Hey, what was that for?" Riku asked when he had taken his iPod out.

"Riku, do you hear that?" Sora asked again

Riku waited for a few moments before answering, "I don't hear anything"

"Exactly," Sora said.

It took him a couple of minutes, but Sora finally realised what it was.

"Selphie's not talking," said Sora

"Maybe she's asleep," Riku suggested

"With the amount of sugar she's had today, I don't think so," Sora replied as he got up.

"Where are you going?" Riku asked

"I'm going to see what's wrong," He replied as he put his clothes on.

"But the teachers will catch you," Riku pointed out

"They may be patrolling the grounds, but what about the Trees," Sora also pointed out, as he grabbed his Keyblade and attached it to his side.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" Riku asked

"Keep your phone on, and wait until I call you. If I do, get all the others and wait at the clearing,"

"You think it was Nolen?" He asked

"I don't know, but we can't rule out the possibility that it was," Sora replied

He turned and opened the window, but before he went out, he turned to Riku and said "Oh, and If I do call you, open my bag and get those balls that we made last week,"

"Oh, right," said Riku, with a smirk on his face.

"See ya," Sora replied, and jumped out the window, ran to the nearest tree and started to climb it.

Sora jumped from tree to tree until he reached Kairi and Selphie's room, and the first thing he noticed was that the window was smashed. Quietly, and without anyone seeing, he dropped from the tree and quickly jumped through the window, somehow avoiding all the glass shards.

The room was a total mess, and it looked like there had been a huge struggle. Sora walked over to Kairi's bed and on top of it was a note.

_10:00, the clearing, Be there or she will be hurt more. _

Sora looked at the note. The clearing, so it must have been Nolen, But what did the last part mean. _She will be hurt more._

"Oh, no," Sora said to himself, as he realised what it meant. Sora jumped out the window, and looked in Aerith and Yuffie's room, and Lulu and Tifa's, and they both looked the exact same, except without a note.

Sora pulled out his phone and called Riku.

"Riku, call the others, and tell them to bring their weapons," Sora said, and he hung up and made his way to the clearing.

It was a couple of minutes before they all got there. Tidus and Wakka had a look of wonder on their faces, but Leon and Cloud looked ready.

"What's happened, Sora?" Tidus asked

"They've taken the girls," Sora replied.

"WHAT?!" They all replied, Anger in their voices.

"Where are they?" Leon asked

"I'm pretty sure they're down here," Replied Sora, and he drew his Keyblade and started running down the path.

Riku was running with Sora, with Tidus, Wakka, Leon and Cloud all running behind him. Sora pushed through a final bush and they we're at the clearing

They were standing on huge rock. It was twice as big as the battlefield at school. On one side there were think trees, except for the gap they had just came through. But on one side it was a clearing. Sora walked to the edge and looked down, but he couldn't see the bottom. As he turned around, he came face-to-face with a brutally beaten Kairi.

She had a bright black left eye and it her PJ's were a bit ripped. Her hand's had been handcuffed behind the tree, and she was unconscious

"No," Sora looked frightened a he ran up to Kairi and slashed the handcuffs off of her with the Keyblade. She sank to the ground as Sora bent down and shook her, saying "Kairi, Kairi, Please wake up,"

Kairi slowly opened her eyes and slowly said "S...so...Sora?"

"Kairi, I'm so sorry, please, what happened?" He asked, still clutching her.

"H...her gra...grabbed me wh...while I w...w...was co...coming b...back fr...fr...from th..the shower. H..he tried to t..t..thouch me, b..but I h..hit h..him, s..so he p..pu..punched m..me and kn..knocked me o..out," Kairi answered, still scared from the event.

"Kairi, I am so sorry," Sora said, still holding her, put her back up to the trunk of the tree.

"So you should be," Said a voice, and Sora spun around.

Nolen was standing, smiling. He withdrew a black sword with a red-circled handle, with a tiny bit stick out near the end of the sword. (The Keyblade made from the 7 princesses hearts)

"Do you like it, it's my own Keyblade," Nolen admired his own handy work

"Why did you do this?" Sora angrily asked

"You should have come sooner. If you had, Kairi would never have been harmed,"

Nolen Smiled

Sora turned around and saw that Kairi was now being held bye a person in a black cloak. In fact, people in black cloaks were emerging from the darkness, 5 of them holding the other 5 girls, 1 blocked the exit, while the remaining 6 hid up trees.

"You don't mind, I brought some friends," Nolen smiled, again

"Who are they?" Sora whispered to Riku.

"The Gang known as Organization XIII," Riku replied

"If they are in on this, than things just got a lot more complicated," Cloud vigorously whispered. "We need to get out of here, now!"

"What's the matter, Cloud," A voice said, "Leaving already?"

Out from the shadows stepped a boy, with long silver hair and grey eyes. He was wearing a black coat, but unlike Organization XIII, It had no hood. He was holding an extremely long sword.

"Sethiroth," Cloud yelled, and he launched himself at him, and they disappeared into the night.

"Long time, no see, Riku," said another voice, and out from the shadows came another boy. This boy also had silver hair, and gold eyes. He was wearing a leather jacket and black pants, and he was wearing a necklace that had a heart at the top, but then split into two sides at the bottom, and through the heart was a red, thorned cross (The heartless symbol). Behind his back was a black sword.

"Ansem," Riku growled, and lunged at him. Ansem withdrew the sword and lunged back into the forest, followed by Riku.

Leon, Tidus and Wakka lunged at the 3 people holding Selphie, Lulu and Yuffie. Soon those three, along with the others disappeared into the trees. It was just Sora and Nolen.

Sora jumped at Nolen with the Keyblade raised. Nolen quickly dodged and went to kick him, but Sora grabbed his leg, stood up, and swung him into the trees. A couple of moments later Nolen came back and swung his Keyblade. Sora put his Keyblade up to protect himself, but the force of Nolen's Keyblade caused Sora to go high in the sky.

Sora flipped a couple of times before he swung the Keyblade and headed for Nolen.

_Ting _

The loud sound made by 2 metal poles hitting each other ran through the night. Nolen had swung his Keyblade and protected himself. Sora had just bounced back, so he want and tried again.

_Ting..ting..ting, ting, ting, ting, ting, ting, ting _(If anyone has every seen Final Fantasy VII, the bit where Cloud keeps bouncing of Kadaj's sword in the forgotten city, that's practically what's happening now)

Every time Sora tried to hit him, Nolen would block him, so he tried a different approach.

Sora started to swing his Keyblade at Nolen on the ground, but he kept blocking it. Then, with one strike, Sora went flying. Perfect.

Sora's feet landed on one of the closer trees, then he pushed off. Sora was very close to the ground, so, as he was near Nolen's feet, He swung his Keyblade and tripped Nolen up.

Than, as fast as anyone could see, Sora landed on the ground, pushed off, bounced himself off another tree and swung at Nolen's head, so he went down with a bruise.

Sora landed next to him and said, "That's for Kairi,"

Suddenly out of the trees, Sephiroth flew out and landed next to Nolen, and from the opposite direction, Ansem flew out. Riku and Cloud walked out, both with their blades out.

Suddenly, Wakka and Tidus stumbled out, and knelt down. Leon came out to, with scars all along his face, breathing heavily, because of the pain he was bearing.

Nolen slowly got up, and managed to say "You may have defeated me, but what about my friends?"

Instantly the 6 figures emerged, still holding the girls, and the other 6 were advancing on them.

"Sorry, guys, maybe next time," Sora smirked and then he yelled "NOW!"

Instantly Sora, Riku, Cloud, Leon, Tidus and Wakka threw the 6 balls. Once they hit the ground, they exploded. Black gas emitted from the balls, and soon the entire area was filled with black gas.

Sora grabbed Kairi and made their way to the exit. He was running as fast as he could through the path, and 5 minutes later they emerged into the grounds.

Sora kept moving until they were away from the gas, and any wondering teachers.

Kairi, who had been unconscious, finally woke up. She noticed that there was black gas coming from the path, then she noticed that Sora was coughing.

"What..what happened?" asked Kairi

"Gas bomb," Sora coughed as he explained, "They're some I made a week ago with Riku, I gave one to all the guys, I just hope they all got out,"

Suddenly Riku and Tifa came to where they were hiding out. Riku was gasping for air as they both sat down. But Tifa, Ignoring his gasps for breaths, grabbed Riku and Started to pash him.

Sora and Kairi looked Surprised, but it wasn't as big as on Riku's face. Sora coughed, and Tifa broke apart. Riku had shock all over his face, and Tifa looked nervous.

Then Riku smiled and grabbed Tifa and pulled her into a very passionate kiss. Sora and Kairi just stood there, smiling.

When Riku broke apart, he turned to Sora and said "Anyone else make it?"

Sora shook his head and Riku said nothing

Kairi and Tifa started to talk about the kiss, so Sora turned to Riku and started talking.

"So, what's the deal with you and that guy, Ansem," He asked.

"When I first started going to Destiny Island High School, I made friends with a boy called Ansem. We started hanging out and we did something really stupid things, but we both thought they we're really fun,"

"Than one day, he brought a lighter and a can of deodorant to school. He said that he was going to make a flamethrower, and frighten some other year 7s with it,"

"Suddenly I realised how stupid that was. And not just that, but everything else we had done. I told him I wanted no part in it and I walked away,"

"That day, a Year 7 boy had gone to hospital with large burns all across his body. Ansem had been called in, and expelled from the school. That's the last I heard of him till now," Riku explained the story

"Oh, and what about Cloud and that kid...Sethiroth," Sora curiously asked.

"Well, It goes back to when Cloud started his final year at his school, Sunset Horizons Primary School,"

"On the first day, a kid, who thought he was strong, thought he could bash up the new kid, Cloud Strife. At the end of it the Child left the school with multiple bruises on his body, and Cloud got a weeks worth of Detention, and that's where he met Sethiroth,"

"Cloud and Sethiroth quickly became friends, and Sethiroth gave Cloud the idea of ruling the playground, so that they could stop bullies and make the playground safer,"

"They found a ground of strong children and named the group SOLDIER and soon, they had succeeded. At first they did help the kids being bullied. But soon they lost track of their purpose. They ordered kids for their money, bullied any kid that got in their way. SOLDIER had become the bullies,"

"But there was another group, who helped the Kids being bullied, known as the Resistance. The leader of the that group was a 6th grader, known a Squall Leonheart,"

"Leon?" Sora asked surprisedly asked

"Yes," Riku replied.

"It was near the end of 3rd term, and Cloud and Sethiroth were still in charge of SOLDIER. But something happened,"

"You see, Sethiroth was very cunning. He knew that he could not control the school by himself. So he had devised a plan. Persuade Cloud to join him and then turn on him. Sethiroth had found the 5 strongest kids and persuaded them to turn traitor against SOLDIER. He called this group SeeD. When it was two days before 3rd Term ended, he executed the plan,"

"SeeD instantly started to attack SOLDIER students. When Cloud realised what had happened, Sethiroth started to attack him,"

"It was a very great battle, but in the end, Sethiroth won. He had pierced Clouds arm with his Long sword,"

"Sethiroth was about to damage Cloud so badly that he would never be able to raise a sword again (which, to him, would have been and fate worse than death) when suddenly Leon came out of nowhere and blocked the attack. The next thing Cloud new, he was in the resistance base,"

"When Cloud asked Leon why he had helped him, Leon simply stated "Anyone who can stand up to Sethiroth cant be all bad," and they've been best friends ever since," Riku Finished his story

Suddenly Tidus, Selphie, Wakka, Lulu, Leon, Yuffie, Cloud and Aerith all came out and sat down.

"Good Job guys," Sora said

"Well, at least we managed to get out, thanks to Sora's plan," Tidus said

"We can all thank Sora later, Right now we have to get out of here before the teachers catch us," Leon realised, and together with the rest of the gang, they managed to get into their cabins.

**AAAAA **

The next night, the guys started playing songs from 7:00 at night. The girls were all dressing up for the concert. Kairi and Selphie were walking down together. Kairi's eye was still black, no matter how much makeup she had tried to put onto it.

Apparently Nolen had convinced the teachers that Kairi had tripped over in one of the walks and no matter how hard Kairi had tried to explain that Nolen had done it, they wouldn't believe her.

They walked into the Cafeteria, and saw that all the tables had been moved away. On the stage was Sora, and the guys, finishing off a song.

"Thanks everyone, where ganna play one more song, and then we're gonna take a break," Sora said into the Mic

There was a large groan that went through the crowd.

"Come on guys, we need a break," Sora chuckled.

Riku went to the mic and said, "We're ganna play Calm Before The Storm by Fall Out Boy," and they started playing.

Sora - I sat outside my front window...this story's going somewhere:

"He's well hung," and I am hanging

Sora and Riku - up.

Sora - Well there's a song on the radio that says:

"Let's get this party started."

So let's get this party started.

Sora - What you do on your own time's just fine.

My imagination's much worse,

Sora and Riku - I just never want to know.

Sora - What meant the world had folded

Sora - like legs and fingers holding onto what escapes me;

what he has: a better kiss that never lasts.

Sora and Riku - You said, between your smiles and regrets: "Don't say it's over."

Dead and gone, dead and gone, yeah

Sora - Calm before the storm, set it off,

Riku – (Set it off)

Riku - and the sun burnt out tonight.

Sora - A reception less than warm set it off, and the sun burnt out to...

Sora - This is me standing in the arch of the door,

hating that look that's on your face

that says there's another fool like me.

Riku - (Another fool Like me)

Sora and Riku - There's one born every minute, there's one born every minute.

Sora - What you do on your own time's just fine.

My imagination's much worse,

Sora and Riku - I just never want to know.

Sora - What meant the world imploded, inflated then demoted all my oxygen

to product gas and suffocated my last chance.

Sora and Riku - You said, between your smiles and regrets: "Don't say it's over."

Dead and gone, dead and gone, yeah, woah

Sora - Calm before the storm, set it off,

Riku - (Set it off)

Sora and Riku - and the sun burnt out tonight.

Sora - A reception less than warm set it off, and the sun burnt out tonight.

Sora and Riku - Calm before the storm,

Sora - set it off, set it off, woah

Sora - Calm before the storm, set it off, and the sun burnt out tonight.

A reception less than warm, set it off,

Sora and Riku - and the sun burnt out tonight, yeah...

Woah...yeah...

Sun burnt out tonight

Woah...The sun burnt out tonight.

Everyone was cheering loudly. They were so happy. Selphie was jumping up and down like a maniac, Screaming "GOOOOOO TIDUS!!" Kairi just stood their rolling her eyes.

Sora jumped off the stage and sat down. Kairi came up to him and said "You were brilliant, Sora,"

"Yea," Sora sighed.

"Sora, what's wrong?" Kairi asked, worry in her voice.

Sora turned to her and said "Kairi, I think we should stop hanging out,"

"What," It had surprised Kairi. "Why!" she demanded

"Because, I don't want you to get hurt," Sora explained, and Kairi cooled down.

"Oh, is that all?" Kairi sighed.

"Is that all?!" Sora looked out raged, as if she didn't care about her well-being

"Kairi, I don't want you to ever get hurt," Sora said, with worry all across his face.

"Sora, with you protecting me, I'll never get hurt," Kairi stated.

"Bu..." Sora begun, but was cut off.

"No, Sora, I'm still going to hang out with you," Kairi stated.

Sora smirked and said "Thanks Kai,"

"Don't ever forget, wherever you go, I'll always be with you," Kairi said, as she leaned in.

Sora also started to lean in and they were barely 5cm away, when a very loud, annoying and clueless voice brought them back to reality.

"Sora, you were awesome," The voice of Selphie beamed at him.

Sora and Kairi instantly looked away from each other.

"Thanks Selphie," Sora grinned and moved away to talk to Leon.

When Sora was out of earshot, Kairi turned to Selphie and said "Selphie!!"

"What?" Said Selphie, sounding as though she didn't know what she had just did.

"I was so close to kissing him," Kairi wined

"Oh, Sorry, Kairi," Selphie brightly apologised

"Hmph," Kairi looked very annoyed.

**AAAAA**

Everyone was packed and ready to leave camp. One by one everyone got on the bus and chose their seats. Riku was sitting next to Tifa, but Sora didn't mind. He new Riku would want to pash Tifa on the way home.

Sora took out his iPod and Started listening to 'The Anthem' by Good Charlotte and was preparing for the long ride home, when he was tapped on the shoulder. He looked beside him to see Kairi.

"Oh, hey Kai, what's up?" Sora asked

"Umm, I was wondering if I could next to you on the ride?" Kairi asked, her cheeks going a bit red.

Sora didn't notice and instead asked, "Why aren't you sitting next to Selphie,"

"Well, she looks a bit busy with Tidus," Kairi indicated to the back seat, and Sora had a look.

At the back seat, covered in candy, were Tidus and Selphie, both digging into the candy they hadn't gotten to over the 3 days.

"Right," Sora said, and Kairi sat down next to him.

They sat there for a couple of minutes in silence for a few moments before Kairi spoke up.

"Sora,"

"Hmm?" Sora answered.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about last night," Kairi said

"What about last night," Sora asked

"You know, when we we're sitting together,"

"Yea," Sora slowly said

"Well, I was only picking up something I dropped," Kairi quickly stated.

"Oh, yeah, of course," Sora replied

"Yeah," Kairi said, and that was the end of the subject.

For the rest of the bus trip, Sora let Kairi listen to one half of his earphones, while he listened to the other half. Together they mimed singing while commenting on each other's favourite song and it wasn't long before the bus arrived back at their school.

"While Sora sat waiting for his parents, he got another tap on the shoulder. Sora turned round, to see Kairi give him a hug.

"It's been a great trip for me too, Kairi," Sora stuttered in surprise.

"Thanks for saving me from that creep Nolen," Kairi thankfully said.

"Sure, anytime," Sora said together they waited for their parents.

**That has been a really long chapter. Sorry bout this, its been a hell of a couple of weeks for me. Final exams. Anyway, if you would be so kind as to review, that would be great. Until next time, see ya.**


	11. Dance Planning

Hey everybody

**Hey everybody. Sorry for such a long wait, it is ganna be ending in about 6 chapters. I hope you enjoy this chapter. And sorry if it's too short.**

Chapter 11 – Dance Planning

When Kairi arrived at school on Monday, she saw a poster for the end of year school dance. She had always liked the school dances, but had never had a date to it.

She decided that she was going to ask Sora, and speak of the devil, Kairi thought, Sora came flying around the corner.

"Kairi, hide me," Sora said.

"What?" Kairi quizzically asked.

Sora ducked into an english classroom just as a group of girls came round the corner.

"Now where did he go," asked one of them.

"I was sure he ran this way," Asked another.

One of them walked up to Kairi and asked, "excuse me, you wouldn't know where Sora Osment is, would you?"

"I think he went to the cafeteria," Kairi lied, and they started to run towards the cafeteria.

Once they were gone, Sora came out of the english room and sighed heavily.

"What was that about?" asked Kairi.

"The girls that who have always liked me _plus _the girls who saw that video _plus_ the girls who were at camp have all joined to together to create a fan club and they all want to go to the dance with me, so they've been hunting me down," Sora explained.

"Oh, come on, I think 'Hunting' Is a bit strong," Kairi laughed.

"Oh, really," Sora matter-oh-factly said as he pointed to a poster.

The poster had a picture of Sora that said underneath 'WANTED, ALIVE' reward 10, 000 munny.

"But how did they get all that money?" Kairi asked.

"They saved up," Sora simply stated.

They stared at the poster for a few moments before Sora spoke again.

"Still, it's not as bad as Riku," Sora pointed at a poster next to his with a picture of Riku on it with the words 'WANTED, ALIVE, Reward 50, 000 munny'

"But how did they save up all that money?" Kairi asked again.

Before Sora could answer, Riku came tearing around the opposite corner that Sora had come from.

"Sora, Hide," Riku quickly said, and they both leaped into the English classroom, and the door slammed with a THUD.

Suddenly 50 Girls came around one corner, and another 50 came from the other.

"We can't find them anywhere," One of the girls from Riku's Fan club wined.

"Maybe If we joined Together, we could find them quicker," Said a very dim-Sounding girl From Sora's Fan Club.

"Yeah, Lets do it," One of the girls from Riku's Fan Club Said.

At that moment a very loud grown came from the English room. The girls looked around for the source of the noise.

Before any of the girls could look in the English classroom, Kairi yelled "I think it came from the Math department," and with that the girls took off.

As the last girl disappeared around the corner, Sora and Riku Slowly opened the door and peeked their heads out of the classroom, before they sighed and walked out of the classroom, and bent down to catch their breath.

"Thanks, Kairi," Sora sighed.

"Yeah, thanks," Riku, having been use to the running, gathered his breath a lot quicker than Sora. He stood up, said "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go find Tifa," and walked away.

Suddenly the bell rang for their 1st period.

"See you, Kairi," Sora said, as he straitened up, stuck his hands in his pockets and walked to his 1st period.

As she saw his spiky hair disappeared around the corner, Kairi turned her back and began walking the opposite way, she promised herself, no matter what, She was going to the dance with Sora .

**AAAAA **

Two weeks had passed since Kairi had made the promise that she would go to the dance with Sora, and she still had not even talked to Sora about the dance. Mostly because Sora had been spending most of the time hiding from the hundreds of girls that had been chasing him for the two weeks. But the dance was that night, and it was getting serious.

Kairi was walking home alone that day when her phone rang.

"Hello?" Kairi answered.

"Kairi, Hi," Said a very tired Sora. He sounded very tired, and Kairi guessed that Sora had been running for some time.

"Sora, are you ok?" Asked Kairi.

"I'm fine, Kairi, I wanted to ask you something," Sora said.

"Yeah, sure, what is it?" Kairi asked.

"Kairi, do you want to go to the dance with me?" Sora asked quickly.

Kairi just stood there, stunned. Shock was all over her face. She couldn't believe it. Sora had asked her to the dance.

"Kairi…Kairi…Yo, Kairi, you still there?" Sora's voice woke her from her stunned state.

"Oh, Sora," She said in a surprised tone "umm, yeah, I'd love to go with you," Kairi's heart was beating 10 times as fast as normal, and it took all of her strength to not have a fan girl scream moment.

"Cool, I'll come pick…" Began Sora before he was interrupted.

"Hey, I've found him," Came the voice of a very dim girl.

"Oh, crap, Kairi I've gotta go, see you at the dance," said Sora, and he hung up.

She smiled as she held onto the phone as if it was a life preserver. She was going to the Dance with Sora Osment. She quickly dialed selphie.

"Hello," Selphie said in her hyped up voice.

"Selphie," Kairi said.

"Hey Kairi," Selphie answered.

"Guess What?" Kairi said.

"What, what, what, WHAT," Said the Very Impatiant Selphie.

"Sora Asked Me To the dance!?" Kairi squealed.

"Congrats Kairi," Selphie also squealed.

"Thanks, Hey, what should I wear?" Kairi asked.

"I dunno, obviously something dressy," Selphie suggested.

Kairi continued walking to her house, talking about the dance.

**Sorry for the long wait, but I have been suffering from major writers block. I don't know when the next one will be up, but I hope you enjoy this chapter, and once again, sorry.**


	12. Dances And Shock

Hey Everybody

**Hey Everybody. Hope you've been well, Im doing ok, I hope you enjoy this chapter. This is when everything happens. It's the climax of the story. So, read, review and enjoy. **

Chapter 12 – Dances and Shock

Kairi was looking through her millions of clothing, trying to find the perfect dress for the dance, the very dance that was due to start in a few hours. She had already put on several dresses, but couldn't find the right one.

Suddenly her phone rang on her dresser. She picked it up and looked at the caller I.D. It was Selphie.

"Hey, Selph,"

"Hey Kai, how goes the dress hunting,"

"It's going horrible, I can't find one single dress to…" Kairi began, but stopped as she saw something, it was the bottom of a pink dress with silver lace at the very bottom. She picked it up, remembering where she had gotten it. Her mother had given it to her 10 years ago, saying that she could wear it when she was going to a very special occasion, with a very special person. Well, she was gong to a very special occasion, and Sora was a very _very_ special person. She picked it up. It had gold lacing around the neck area, and the rest was bright pink.

"Selphie," Kairi said, not taking her eyes off the dress, for fear of losing it in the millions of clothes she had.

"Yeah?" Selphie asked uncertainly

"I've found it," she simply stated, and hung up, grabbed the dress, A towel, and walked towards the shower

**AAAAA **

Sora was looking into the reflection of himself in the mirror. He was wearing a Tuxedo, and he felt ridiculous.

"Mum, why can't I wear my own clothes?" Sora whined.

"Because, honey, It's a dance, not a disco," Sora's mum said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THE DIFFERENCE?!" Sora screamed into the air

Before Sora's mum could answer the question, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Sora barely told his mum as he ran out of his room, down the stairs, hit the door, rubbed his head, grabbed the doorknob and opened the door.

"Oh, hey Riku," Sora greeted.

"Yo, Sora, You ready yet?" Riku impatiently asked. Sora could tell he wanted to be with tifa. He hadn't spent much time with her. The cause of that was running for his and Sora's fan club.

"Give me a moment," Sora grabbed his crown necklace, guitar next to the door, Shouted "Bye, mum," and walked out the door.

Sora and Riku walked all the way to the school, talking about the song they would play at the Dance. When they arrived there, they saw Tifa standing out the front of the gate. She was wearing a long black dress that sparkled in the night.

"I'll talk to you later," Riku said, in a slick tone, as if he felt as lucky as a leprechaun. He walked over to Tifa. They talked, kissed and walked through the school hall double doors, where the music was loudly playing.

"Hey, Sora," said a voice that Sora Knew all to well. Sora turned around and gasped.

Kairi was standing in front of him, and she was wearing a silk, pink dress with golden lace around the neck area, and silver lace at the bottem. She was wearing her lucky charm necklace, and her red hair silky as ever. She was sparkling even more than Tifa.

"Kairi, you look beautiful," Sora simply said.

Kairi giggled and said, "You don't look so bad yourself,"

Sora realized what he had said and he blushed.

"Well, umm, shall, we, erm, go in," stuttered Sora

"Yeah," Kairi agreed and they walked in.

The hall was packed with students all dancing to the music. Before Sora could say "Care to dance," Cloud came out of no where and said, "Sora, we've got to get ready, we're on next," grabbed Sora and dragged him to backstage.

"Kairi, after I'm done do you wanna dance?" Sora yelled as he was being dragged away.

Sora couldn't hear what Kairi had said, but the way her lips moved, it looked like she had said, "Yeah,"

Cloud dragged Sora through the door, leading to the backstage area. Tidus and Wakka were there ready to play, and no sooner had Cloud dragged Sora backstage, Leon was dragging a struggling Riku to where they were standing.

"Come on, I was so close, you couldn't have waited 2 minutes?" Riku wined.

"Where did you find him?" Sora confusingly asked.

"He was behind the building smooching Tifa," Leon simply stated.

"I was this close to…" began Riku.

"Stop right there, Riku," Sora simply stated.

Suddenly a loud, popular voice silenced everyone.

"Now ladies and gentlemen, we have a special treat for you tonight, playing for us, is our own school band, may I introduce…6 KEYS!" he roared into the mic.

"Well, its show time," Sora said, as he walked on stage.

He could see everyone screaming into the air, he saw Kairi standing there, smiling. He smiled at her, turned around to see everyone was standing there, turned to the crowd and began to play.

Sora - I'm a preacher sweating in the pews

For the salvation I'm bringing you

I'm a salesman, I'm selling you hooks and plans

And myself making demands

Sora and Riku - When I'm home alone I just dance by myself

And you pull my head so close volume goes with the truth

Signing off "I'm alright in bed but I'm better with a pen"

The kid was alright but it went to his head

Sora - I am God's gift but why would he bless me with

Such wit without a conscience equipped

I'm addicted to the way I feel when I think of you, woah

"There's too much green to feel blue"

Sora and Riku - When I'm home alone I just can't stop myself

And you pull my head so close volume goes with the truth

Signing off "I'm alright in bed but I'm better with a pen"

The kid was alright but it went to his head

Sora - When I'm home alone I just can't stop myself

And you pull my head so close volume goes with the truth

Signing off "I'm alright in bed but I'm better with a pen"

I'm alright in bed but I'm better with a pen

I'm alright in bed but I'm better with a pen

The kid was alright but it went to his head

Sora took a deep breath, and let the roars of the audience fill his mind. The sweat coming off his head, but he didn't noticed as hell roared into the night "Thank you very much, guys and girls,"

He placed his guitar on the stage, jumped off the stage, and walked over to Kairi.

"How do you think that went?" Sora asked with a grin on his face.

"That was BRILLIANT!" Kairi shrieked as she pulled Sora into a bone-crushing hug.

As Riku walked passed, he winked and gave Sora the thumbs-up, to which Sora replied with the finger.

After 20 minutes of slow dancing (Courtesy of Riku, Wakka and Tidus all chipping in 20 Munny to bribe the DJ to play slow songs), Sora asked Kairi, "Do you wanna take a walk outside,"

"Yeah, sure," Kairi giggled, while inside, she was screaming "YES!!"

Sora took her hand and together they walked outside.

They walked for a couple of minutes, before they sat down on a bench.

"Burr, its cold out here," Kairi shivered.

"Here, take my jacket," Without waiting for an offer or a decline, he took off he jacket and wrapped it around her

"Th-thanks," Kairi stuttered, both from the cold and his generous nature.

"My pleasure," Sora happily answered.

"Won't you get cold?" Kairi concerningly asked.

"Na, im hot-blooded, always have been," Sora proudly admitted, However, Kairi noticed he was shivering like crazy, and took the warm gesture with a giggle and a smile on her face.

"Kairi, there's something I wanted to tell you for a very long time now," Sora spoke slowly.

"Yes, Sora," Kairi inched forward.

"Kairi, I…" Began Sora, ready to kiss her.

"Well, Well, Well, Look what we have here," Said a very snide voice.

Sora and Kairi looked up to see Nolen standing there, surrounded with Organization 13.

"Nolen," Sora snarled, and reached for his keyblade, but only found thin air.

"Damn, its at home," He mumbled.

"But mines not," Nolen swiped his Keyblade off his side, and pointed at Sora, yelling, "Hold him,"

Sora was ready to punch his way out of there, but before he even could, one of the members jumped in the air, landed and held a knife to his throat.

"Let me go," Sora angrly snarled.

"Oh, I will, But I want you to watch this, I want your whole world to be crushed,"

As he said this, he slowly moved towards Kairi. Sora knew what was going to happen, and he didn't care that a knife was on his throat. Two other members noticed this and held his arms. He had nowhere to go.

He bagan to kiss Kairi passionately, Kairi was going back as far as she could, but the he held her as close as he could. He began to touch her everywhere he could. As Sora saw this he tried to struggle as much as he could. Kairi to was also struggling. When Nolen slipped his Hand Under Kairi's dress, She managed to pull away and slap him, Hard.

Nolen grunted before he drew his Keyblade.

"You'll pay for that, you little bitch,"

Sora knew all to well what was going to happen, and he wasn't going to let it. He flipped himself up and over the two men, and pulled back, causing them to fall over. He saw Nolen draw back his blade, Kairi was paralysed with fear and knowing he had no time to loose, he bolted over to kairi. As the blade came forward, he pushed Kairi out of the the way, before he heard the distinct sound of flesh ripping, and he heard A scream, a laugh, and "SORA!!" Screamed into the night, before he blacked out.

**AAAAA **

To Kairi it all seemed to be going in slow motion. She saw the blade coming towards her, but fear had stopped her form moving. Her brain was screaming at her to move out of the way, but her legs just wouldn't move.

Then she felt someone push her out of the way, she landed on the ground with a 'THUD' and she heard her dress rip at the side of her leg, She looked up to see Sora watching her, smiling, before the blade ripped through his skin. Crimson red replaced the white on his shirt. The smile that had been on his face gone, and he began to fall.

It was like all sound had gone. She knew that she was screaming, and she could see Nolen laughing as he fled with organization 13. She was defiantly sure that she had screamed Sora into the night. The only thing she could here was Sora's heavy breathing, and as soon as she realized that that was the only thing she could here, that went to.

She felt the shadow of someone behind her, She looked up, expecting it to be Nolen, coming to finish him off, and kill her. But it was a much better face, It was Riku.

"Oh my God…Kairi, what the fuck happened here?" Riku panted as he bent down.

"Never mind about that, just call the ambulance, NOW!" she literally screamed 'now' into the night.

As riku backed away, she started to sob into Sora's chest, not caring about his blood in her face, but for him to come back for the man she loved, she had always loved, to come back.

**AAAAA**

8 Hours. They had spent 8 hours in the waiting room, doing just that, waiting, for the result. Kairi had prayed about a billion times for Sora to be ok. Sora's mum had turned up 2 hours before, sobbing as she was lead through some double doors. 30 minutes later, Roxas, and his family had been lead through the same doors, after a rushed hello. Namine had quickly followed, and, after pecking roxas on the lips, sat next to Kairi.

About 7 hours after Kairi and Riku had arrived at the waiting room, Cloud, Leon, Tidus, Wakka, Aerith, Yuffie, Selphie and Lulu all arrived, Aerith, Yuffie, Selphie and Lulu had all come up to hug Kairi, while Riku explained the situation.

Kairi was fed up with waiting, and was about to barge her way through the doors, when Sora's Doctor came through.

"Doctor, whats happened, Is he going to be okay?" Kairi asked.

The doctor sighed, took out a hankercheif and blew his nose before continuing.

"Sora had received server injuries, but, its worse than that. Old scars had begun to reopen, causing him to loose a lot of blood, and, he had lost too much blood. Also, the sword had cut right in the middle of his chest"

Kairi didn't want to here the rest. The Doctor had used the word had, not has, which only meant one thing. Kairi began to break down before the Doctor even got the words out.

"Sora Osment is dead," The Doctor said, and at that moment, Kairi's life was also over.

**Oh, crap, no im gonna get tons of hate mail. I know it looks really bad, but you gotta keep reading, one of the best fight scenes in the history of fanfiction is coming up, and, also, I hate to say it, but next chapter will be the last chapter, but I promise it is going to be long. So, make sure you keep reading, and also, make sure you go to my homepage, and tell me what you think of the new story I might be writing, so, until then, happy reading.**


	13. The Hero

**Ok, everyone, I'm REALLY sorry for the long wait, but I have a very good reason. Homework and assignments, they were KILLING ME. But, now I'm back, and hopefully, no more assignment. And now, here we are, the final chapter of school life. Enjoy. **

**Authors Note: I am extremely sorry for this, guys, but it wasn't my fault. Someone deleted all my files off my computer, so I've had to start again from scratch. Hopefully it will be better than my last attempt, so, once again, I say enjoy. **

**As Unseenandforgotten has so kindly told me, it has been 3 months since Sora's death. You poor readers, I'm so sorry, hopefully this last chapter will make you very happy.**

Chapter 13 – The Hero

Three months. Three months since the dance. Three months since Sora's death. And in those 3 months, Kairi had been a wreck, a complete and total wreck. Some days, Kairi would just break down, even if no one had mentioned Sora's death. All of her friends knew that Kairi was slowly loosing her will to live. Everyone knew that Sora had meant something special to her, and for Sora to be taken away, right when she knew he was going to say those special words.

Of Course, Nolen had not been charged with the murder, because apparently, no one had seen him there, Kairi had literally screamed at the Chief Of Police that Nolen had done it, but he had calmly stated that Kairi was in 'shock', and one of the psychologists from the Destiny Islands psychiatric hospital had stated that in a case like this, when a patient sees someone die, they will only accept that a person who is absolutely hated by the patient is the cause of the death. Kairi knew that this was utter bullshit, but what more could she do, even if she had evidence, Nolens parents would just pay them out. The bastard would get away scott-free, and he would still torment Kairi. Sora's death, after 2 and a half months, had gone cold case, which everyone thought was the most idiotic move the police had made

Sora's mum had decided to have the funeral when she was ready to have it, for she wasn't very good with funerals, she had promised that when she thought she could handle it, she would hold the funeral somewhere close, and she would move Sora's dad there as well, before she left. Sora's mum had said, "I couldn't live at the place where my husband died, and I definitely can't live here, the place where Sora…S-Sora," She had broken down in tears, but Kairi knew the rest of what she was going to say, and she was grateful that she hadn't said it, because she might have broken down just like Ms Osment had.

It was the end of the year, the last day of school. Kairi hadn't really felt like going to school since Sora's death. She had gone to school on the week of her Exams, but then she had returned to her room, where she spent most of her days crying. Her best friend Selphie had come around a couple of times, just to be there with her. Her cousin, Namine, was spending one month with Kairi, just to be there to comfort her, while Roxas was spending a month and Sora's house, to comfort Sora's mother.

Kairi's final day began like any other day for the 3 months; her pillow was wet from the night crying she had been doing, her eyes all blotchy, and feeling like crap. However, she owed it upon herself to go to school, and try to go to school, however, it wouldn't be easy, going back to the place where she had not only fallen in love with Sora, but also where he had been killed, but Kairi thought she could manage it, as long as no one mentioned Sora's death, she didn't go to the place where Sora had died, and she didn't see Nolen.

Kairi took an extremely long shower, and took her time in getting dressed. She didn't really care that she would miss her bus; she didn't care about a lot of things. Kairi picked at her breakfast, barely eating anything,

"Come on, Honey, you have to eat something, you have to keep your strength up," Kairi's Mum urged.

"I'm not feeling that hungry, mum," Kairi muttered, as she slowly got up, grabbed her school bag and slowly made her way out the door.

As it turned out, Kairi hadn't missed the bus; it just arrived as she reached the front of her house. As she boarded the bus, the laughter and chatter coming from the students suddenly subsided.

It was, by far, the longest walk she had ever taken. People were silent, all looking up at her. If there was any talk, it was children leaning over to gossip with their friends. Kairi knew that they were talking about her. She had no proof, but she had a gut feeling that they were talking about her, and she knew she was right.

She finally reached her seat, and sat next to Selphie. Selphie got up and screamed "DO YOU ALL HAVE A PROBLEM??" To which everyone turned to the front, and soon began talking again.

"Thanks, Selph," Kairi muttered.

"That's what friends do, Kai," Selphie smiled.

As the bus pulled up, someone got onto the bus, and it took Kairi a while to realize that Namine and Roxas got onto the bus. They sat opposite them.

"Oh hey, Guys, what are you doing on this bus," Kairi asked, with a confused look on her face.

"Well, me and Namine are applying to be students at the school," Roxas replied with a smile on his face. Kairi noted that Roxas was wearing two blades similar to Sora's old blade, but these were more dressed up than Soras. One was pitch black with a chain down the side, and the other was white with a star at the tip of a blade, however, Kairi did note that Roxas wore the blades as Sora once did, whether he had just taken this up, or had been wearing it like that all his life, Kairi didn't know.

"How is Sora's mum, Nam," Selphie asked.

"Well, sometimes you just need to talk to a woman…no offense, Roxas,"

"Non taken, Nam, and, your right, when it comes to stuff like that, guys probably aren't the best people to be able to comfort others," Roxas said

As the bus finally pulled up at the bus stop of Destiny Islands High, Kairi slowly got out of her seat, and, followed by a worried Selphie, walked through the bus door, out into the warm weather.

If Kairi had been looking up, she would have seen a figure, dressed in a long brown-hooded coat standing on the tallest building of the school. But she merely turned to the gate, crossed the quad, and walked to her homeroom with Selphie. However, as Roxas stepped off the bus, he looked straight at the figure and nodded. The figure also nodded and jumped backwards, off the building. Roxas had a serious look on his face, as if something big was going to happen today. The look vanished, however, when Namine stepped off the bus. He gave her a peck on the lips, and put his arm around her waist, as she did the same, and they both walked into the school, together, towards the Administration Block.

&&&&&

It was lunchtime, and by now, Kairi was wishing that she had stayed home. All through the day, she had had to deal with people staring at her, some people believed her when she said it was Nolen, others believed that she had killed him, and others didn't even respond about the situation. Sora's fan group hadn't really been distraught. Sure, they had cried when they first heard about it, but now, nearly all of them had joined Riku's fan club (Much to the annoyance of Riku). They had only cared about his looks and charm. They had never really cared about Sora, not like Kairi had.

Tidus and Wakka had been trying to cheer up Kairi all day, but had had not a lot of affect on her. Selphie was beginning to get afraid, that if they didn't do something fast, Selphie knew they would lose her in her depression, forever.

Kairi had wanted to spend her lunchtime outside. She had been spending too much time inside, and wanted to feel the sun on her face. As she was crossing the lawn, right next to the battleground. She heard a voice, a voice that she had never wanted to hear for the rest of her. A voice that still haunted her dreams.

"Hello, Kairi,"

She slowly turned around, praying that it was someone, anyone else than who she was dreading. But, of course, it wasn't.

Nolen, Flanked by 4 members of Organization XIII, was standing in front of her. She looked around, almost expecting Sora to pull out the keyblade, and protect her. But, then she realized that she was alone, no one could protect her now.

He walked quickly up to her. She tried to run, but, just like before, on the night of his death, she couldn't move her feet, she couldn't run, she couldn't scream, she couldn't do anything.

Nolen walked up as close to her as he could get, and began to stroke her face.

"No Sora to save you now, your loser boyfriend is dead, and soon, you will be too…but not before I have some fun first,"

Kairi knew what he meant when he had said that, and she wasn't going to have any of it. She knew she was about to die, and she wasn't going out without a fight, she brought her hand up, and swung it across Nolens face. The hand stung his face, and he lost his balance as he fell to the ground.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL HIM A LOSER, YOU BASTARD!" tears were streaming down her eyes and she was breathing heavily as she watched Nolen groan and saw how red his face was.

Quick as a flash, one of the members, shot behind her, and two blood-red swords stuck out of his coat arms, and, crossed, they were placed at either side of Kairi's neck. He forced her to kneel. One member drew 2 polearms, another drew a Claymore, which was round and had several spikes sticking out of it, and the other member had two sniper pistols loaded.

"Xemnas," said a croaky voice, and Kairi looked up, as well as the man holding Kairi. Nolen slowly stood up, and said "Back off," Xemnes slowly retracted the blades, and grabbed her arm.

"Xaldin." The man with the 2 polearms slowly backed down.

"Xigbar," The man with the 2 sniper pistols retracted his weapons back into the holsters.

"Siax," The Man with the claymore retracted the spikes and held the weapon behind him with the top of the weapon close to the ground.

As Nolen started to get up, he drew his keyblade and pointed it at her.

"You shouldn't have done that, and now you going to pay…oh, don't worry, you'll be joining your bastard of a boyfriend soon enough," as he began to walk towards her.

All sound had gone; she couldn't hear a thing, nothing. Kairi assumed this is what happened to everyone when they we're about to die, Kairi knew this was the second time it had happened to her. At least now she could think, she could think of what to do.

Kairi didn't budge, or move, or do anything. Part of her wanted to move, but the other part was so desperate to see Sora. And no matter how much she wanted to disagree, Nolen was right, Sora wasn't there to protect her, and Sora was the only one who would protect her, who could protect her.

She just wanted to see him again, she just wanted him to hold her, to tell her everything would be alright, she was so desperate to hear his sweet voice.

"_Kairi," _

Her name rang through her ears; it was the only thing she could hear. She looked around, trying to see who it was. But everyone was looking at her; it was impossible to tell who it was. The voice sounded almost like…but, no, Kairi thought, It had seemed so real, and he wasn't any more, and yet, it was clearly his voice, Kairi now realized, the voice she had been hoping to hear for a long, long time

"_Kairi, move!" _

The voice was desperate, and angered, and fearful, and suddenly, all the sound came back, and she could see Nolen merely steps away from her, but she couldn't move, Xemnas' grip on her was too tight. As he raised the blade, and slowly brought it down, she closed her eyes, and waited for the attack to kill her. There was no hope, because there was no one around who could help her.

Or so she thought.

Out of nowhere, The Soul Eater appeared and blocked the attack. As Nolen pushed down, the owner pushed up, causing Nolen to be thrown back.

Riku stood there, pointing his blade a Nolen.

"This parties over," Riku calmly stated.

"Oh, I don't think so," Nolen smiled, As the 4 Organization members drew their weapons and pointed them at Riku.

"You are outnumbered," Nolen simply said.

Now it was Riku's turn to smile. "Guess again,"

Out of nowhere, Cloud jumped down and swung at Xemnas with his thick buster blade. He released Kairi and managed to block the attack by withdrawing the blood red swords and crossing them above is head. He jumped back, as Cloud jumped forward.

Leon ran as fast as he could towards the organization member Siax. As he drew the gunblade, he jumped in the air, ready to strike. Siax heard the air whistle past him, due to the speed of Leon flying towards him. He raised his claymore and blocked the attack. He retracted the spikes, and he swung it, connecting it with Leon's stomach, causing him to be flown backwards.

Tidus, appearing out of nowhere, connected his metal pole with Xaldins head. Xaldin wasted no time in retaliating. He threw one polearm in the air, and with both hands grabbed hold of the end of the other polearm, and swung. Tidus managed to block the shot, but was forced backwards by the impact. Xaldin grabbed the other polearm and ran towards him.

Wakka, who was at a distance, reached into his pocket and pulled out a glove. He put on the glove, and reached beside him, where his metal blitzball was. He aimed, and threw the ball. Somehow, miraculously, it flew, and connected with the final organization member, Xigbar's head. He roared in agony, and turned around, aimed at Wakka with his sniper pistol, and fired. It barely hit Wakka, just nicking him on the shoulder. Xigbar ran at Wakka, firing multiple shots at Wakka.

Namine, Aerith and Yuffie ran over to where Kairi was. They helped her up, and they ran from the grounds.

"Where are the others?" Kairi mumbled

"They've gone to get a teacher, to see if they can stop this mess," Aerith quickly told her.

Nolen tried to get to her, but Riku stepped in his way.

"And now its even," Riku smiled, and he lunged at Nolen.

Cloud sidestepped Xemnas and swung his sword around. It collided with Xemnes' blood blade, and the sound of metal hitting metal rang throughout the grounds. Xemnas pushed it away, and swung over the top of his head. Cloud lifted his blade, and protected himself. This time he pushed the blade away, and then he swung left, while Xemnas swung right. The two blades collided, and the sound was ten times louder that it had been the first time. Cloud pulled back, and swung it over his head, Xemnas held the blades crossed, so the buster sword was caught.

"So, Xemnes, leader of Organization XIII? That's a big responsibility. But since when was Organization XIII hired out? Taking orders from a schoolboy?" Cloud smirked.

"Nolen is our…Financial Accountant, We supply him with muscle, and he gives us the equipment we need for future use. For example." Xemnas smiled, as two small blades came out of the blood blades. Xemnas roared as he brought the two blades down, causing Cloud to jump out of the way.

"Nice, aren't they," Xemnes evilly chuckled. "Those small blades could rip even you in half, Cloud,"

"I really don't care," Cloud muttered as he lunged at Xemnes, and Xemnes lunged at him.

Siax swung the claymore at Leon's head, but Leon raised the blade in defense. Siax pushed as hard as he could against the gunblade. Leon knew that he couldn't hold him for much longer, so he kicked him in the stomach. Siax grumbled in pain as he fell back. Leon managed to flip himself up.

"So, Siax, what was the matter, SeeD wasn't good enough for you?" Leon laughed

"Organization XIII was more my style," Siax muttered, smiling.

"You tortured so many people, and your still doing it, I will stop you…I HAVE to stop you," Leon yelled, as he lunged at Siax, Gunblade over his head. He jumped, ready to strike

Siax swung the Claymore around several times, and threw it up into the air, swinging around and around and around. It collided with Leon's hand, which made him release the gunblade, which flew into the air. The air was filled with Leon's painful scream, while the claymore spun back down towards Siax. He jumped into the air, grabbed the claymore, and landed on the floor, the claymore behind him.

Leon clutching his arm, Jumped and landed a few centimeters away from the Gunblade. With his good arm, he grabbed the Gunblade, and pointed it at him. He ran at Siax and swung his good arm, connecting it with Siax's Claymore. He raised it in the air, as Siax held the claymore above his face, so it, once again, connected with the Gunblade. Leon roared as he flipped forward over Siax. Siax swung at him in the air, but Leon swung the gunblade, so the sound rang near their ears. Leon landed on his feat, and turned, swinging the gunblade hard, as Siax swung his claymore hard in the opposite direction.

Xaldins strategy was difficult, but effective. While throwing one polearm in the air, he would use the other to attack. As soon as the other polearm got close enough to the ground, Xaldin would throw the polearm he was using in the air, and grab the other one and begin attacking Tidus again. Xladin was extremely quick with his polearms, leaving no room for a break, Unless he33 was exchanging the blades, Tidus knew that if he was going to strike, he would have to do it while he was exchanging polearms.

Xaldin Swung left, right, up, down, anywhere that he could swing, he did. Tidus didn't have much time other than to block the moves.

Tidus finally found an opening, while Xaldin exchanged polearms, Tidus swung his metal pole, and it connected with Xaldins head, Tidus shot behind Xaldin, and swung at his back Xladin began to fall forwards. Tidus reached the front of him, and swung his pipe up, smashing Xaldins nose, and he flung backwards, landing on the ground. Tidus spun the pipe, and held it behind him.

Xaldin managed to get up, and he wiped the blood pouring out of his nose of his face, smearing it across his mouth. Both the polearms were lying 30 meters away from each other.

"Give it up, Xaldin, you have no weapons, and you have lost a lot of blood from that last hit," Tidus yelled at him.

"You have no idea how powerful I am," Xaldin smiled, as he ran towards the Polearm left of him.

Tidus had to admit, as he was running as fast as he could towards him, Xaldin had a lot of strength, if he could go through all that pain, and suffering, and still find the strength to keep going, than Tidus was impressed. Of course, that wasn't going to stop him from striking Xaldin so hard that he would never be able to get up again.

Xaldin managed to reach the polearm, and grabbing it. He swung around with all his might. Tidus held up his pole, and blocked the attack, but the force of the attack threw him off his feet and into the dirt. Xaldin threw the Polearm to the other one that was stuck in the ground. The end of it hit the bottom of it, causing the polearm to be thrown into the air. Xaldin jumped up and grabbed the polearm in the air and came down and grabbed the one on the ground with his other hand. Jumping up from the ground, pole in his hand, he swung it at his side and ran towards Xaldin. Xaldin chucked one of the polearms towards Tidus, He swung the pole, and knocked it off its path, then he jumped, pole down, ready to crack his head open. Xemnes raised his remaining polearm in defense.

Wakka's rapid-fire shots with his blitzball were effective, but slow. It was taking time for him to throw the ball, and come back. Xigbar, however, had his sniper pistols, which took less time to fire, and, although they weren't as effective as the metal ball, it was still effective.

Wakka threw his ball at Xigbar's head, but Xigbar knew what was going to happen. He ducked just as the ball came close to him. He turned around, and fired multiple shots into the ball. It didn't destroy it, but the shots caused the ball to fly so far, Wakka couldn't get it back.

"Give it up, there is no way you can get your weapon back now," Xigbar smiled as he raised his guns.

Wakka was also smiling. "Do you honestly think I would only have one?" he asked as he reached into his pocket and pulled out what appeared to be a miniature blitzball. With a flick of his wrist, the ball flew towards Xigbar's Leg. His bone cracked and he went down.

"What …what the hell is…that?" Xigbar barely managed to mutter in pain.

"This ball is made of a special type of metal, called gravity metal. It will not become heavy until it touches a certain object, for this ball, it is skin. Part of it was also in my blitzball, but this ball is more heavier," Wakka smiled, as the ball came back, and, in his gloved hand, caught the ball.

"Do…do you think…that…a b…broken leg…will…will…will stop me," He slowly, angrily muttered.

"No…but this might," Wakka roared as he charged towards Xigbar. Xigbar, still shaking, raised his guns, and fired at Wakka. He missed every shot, and as Wakka threw the ball, Xigbar roared as he aimed for Wakka, as the ball kept coming.

Nolen dodged the attack as he raised his sword, and it collided with Riku's blade, Nolen backed off, and then lunged forward. Riku hit the blade away, and swung at him. Nolen copied the defense. The both raised their swords, and struck the other high up. They crossed their swords, moving backwards and forwards, both with equal strength.

"You killed my best friend," Riku snarled at Nolen.

"Your welcome," Nolen laughed, and he lunged at Riku once again.

Grabbing the handle with both hands, he swung as fast as he could. Nolen smacked the blade with his own, and sidestepped, before bringing the sword above his head, and brought it down. Riku lifted his soul eater in defense. As the dark Keyblade hit the soul eater, Riku brought the soul eater left, so the dark keyblade was released from the combat. Riku swung left, while Nolen swung right. They both hit each other, and wasted no time in retaliating, they both swung once again at opposite ends. They continued the pattern, Nolen going forward, Riku backward.

Riku spun around, and hit the handle of his blade on Nolen's nose. He roared in agony, as he backed away. Riku spun around again, and hit the handle on his back, causing him to fall forward. Riku spun the blade, up and down, up and down, all with the slight movement of his wrist.

"You WILL pay for what you did to my friend," Riku muttered, as he lifted the blade above his head.

"And you will pay for what you have done to me," Nolen spun his blade around, while on the ground, causing Riku to trip over. Riku lost the grip of the Soul Eater. It flew into the air and landed several feet away from him.

Riku got up as fast as he could, and began to run, but all of a sudden Nolen pushed the Dark Keyblade into his shoulder. Riku screamed into the air, and blood began to gush out of his shoulder. Riku buckled over.

"NO!!" Kairi shouted as she watched another friend bleed by Nolen. Pulling away from Namine, Yuffie and Aerith, she ran over to Riku, and held him as he bled.

Nolen walked to where the soul eater was, pointed his sword down, and drove it into the weapon. It broke, cleanly in two. The Soul Eater was destroyed

"Riku, no, please, don't go," She cried over his bleeding body.

Riku chuckled as he muttered "Don't worry about me Kairi, I'm not going to die…it's not a fatal wound,"

"Riku, you're bleeding heavily," Kairi stated as she cried.

"Kairi, I've had worse injuries than this," Riku smiled.

Cloud and Leon both entered the scene, kneeling down. Xemnes and Siax retracted their weapons, and kicked them onto the ground. Xaldin carried an unconscious Tidus, and threw him on the ground. Limping, Xigbar had both his guns at Wakka's back. He ordered him to kneel, next to the others.

Nolen walked to Xigbar, Xaldin, Xemnes and Siax and said, "Do not let anyone near here," and he walked towards Kairi and Riku.

"I killed one of your little boyfriend…and I'm about to do it again," Nolen smiled as he raised his blade once again. And Kairi, once again, closed her eyes and waited, once again, for Death.

And then she heard it again. The voice. In the midst of a garden of thorns, his voice rang out like a bright red rose.

"_Don't give up, Kairi," _

But before she could react upon the words, the sound of metal rang throughout the grounds. They all looked in the direction of the Organization members, and they saw them all buckle to the ground at the hands of a person dressed in a black coat, his hood concealing his face.

Nolen raised his blade "Who are you!" he roared at the boy, and the boy took off his hood

"My name is Roxas McCartney, and you murdered my cousin,"

Roxas removed the cloak, withdrew one keyblade and then drew the other. He spun them both in front of him, and then drew them to either side. He then ran at Nolen. Both of the blades raised into the air, they were both brought down, Nolen raised his keyblade in self-defense. The sound was loud, and yet the movement was quick and skillful. With one of his keyblades ready to attack, the other to defend himself. He roared as he swung. Nolen backed off, before spinning around and swinging the blade.

Roxas crossed his blades, blocking the attack. He spun around as Nolen raised the sword, ready to strike him from behind. Roxas raised the sword and pushed it on top of Nolen's blade. He then pushed with all his might, trapping the blade. Nolen tried to push it up a couple of times, but failed. He then tried a different strategy. He kicked him straight in the chest, which caused him to fly backwards, releasing the blade. Roxas pulled himself up with no trouble and began to run towards Nolen.

Nolen stood there, in a battle stance, legs spread apart. Roxas was barely a few feet away from him he went feet forward through his legs. He stopped a few centimeters, and spun around, tripping him up with the first keyblade, and as his head nearly hit the ground, the second keyblade connected with the back of it.

Nolen wasted no time, He jumped up, pointed the dark keyblade down, and thrusted it downward. Roxas rolled over just as the dark keyblade got pushed into the ground. Roxas jumped up and swung the blade. It connected with Nolen's stomach, and he flew a couple of feet. Unfortunately, because Nolen had been hanging on so tight to the handle, it slid out. Nolen quickly recovered from the attack, and lunged forward. Just as he landed half a meter away from Roxas, Roxas jumped back. Nolen jumped forward, and this time, instead of backing off, he prepared to attack. Roxas spun around, and connected the blade with Nolen's. Retracting one of the keyblades, Roxas hit Nolen's legs. He let out a short gasp of breath, before kicking Roxas in the stomach. As the wind got knocked out of him, Roxas crashed into the ground, but managed to raise his leg up, and jumped up. Roxas threw the keyblade, and as it spun towards Nolen, he raised the dark keyblade, and swung, knocking it off its path. The blade flew too far to reach. Nolen ran towards Roxas, and thrust the keyblade forward. Hands on the handle, Roxas, parried the attack, and, raised the keyblade above his head, and he brought it down. Nolen swung his keyblade above his head, as quick as he could, so that the blade was knocked back, fast. Roxas lost his balance, and fell onto the ground. Nolen wasted no time, and as quickly as he could, he brought the blade into Roxas' leg, piercing right through.

Roxas let out a gasp of air, but he did not scream. He was breathing heavily, but because he was used to pain like that, he had no need to show Nolen any weakness. Namine, however, watched him in horror, and her tears gushed out of her eyes.

"Roxas," she muttered as she began crying harder.

"I must be on a streak for destroying peoples lives," Nolen laughed as he walked towards Roxas.

"Namine," Roxas muttered through short breaths.

"Y…yes," Namine managed to say.

It took a little while before Roxas managed to say what he did, "It'll be ok, it'll all be ok,"

Namine continued to cry. She couldn't say a word.

"Please, Namine, say something, I want to hear your sweet voice before this happens," Roxas said, his breathing still coming in short breaths.

"I…I…I know," cried Namine.

Nolen walked right up to Roxas, and positioned the blade right at his shoulder.

"I've killed one member of your family, and I'm about to do it again," Nolen smiled. Nolen raised the blade, and then brought it down, right onto his shoulder. Roxas screamed, then controlled his breathing.

"Y…you think that will kill me?" Roxas breathed out.

"No, I want you to watch as I kill the precious Kairi," He laughed as he pulled the blade out, and began walking towards Kairi. Namine ran over to where Roxas was lying, and cried over his body.

"Namine, I'm fine," Roxas muttered

Nolen finally reached Kairi, but Yuffie and Aerith stood in his way.

"You'll have to get through us if you want her," Yuffie loudly told him.

"Do you think a teacher will just let you do this?" Aerith calmly told him.

And that was when Kairi realized something. It shouldn't have taken that long for the others to get the teachers. They should have been there ages ago. They should have stopped Riku and Roxas from Nolen's torment.

Nolen laughed as he smacked Yuffie and Aerith, Knocking them out cold.

"The rest of the Organization members are holding all of them captive, as well as the students…don't you see, you all lose. Roxas McCartney and Riku Gallagher, the best fighters here have failed, and Sora Osment, The greatest swordsman in the world is dead, there is no one, NO ONE, who can save you, so just admit that and you'll feel so much better,"

Nolen ended his speech, and positioned his blade right on Kairi's heart. Kairi closed her eyes, and waited for the attack to kill her.

"If it's any consolation, at least you'll be seeing your boyfriend soon," Nolen laughed, as he raised the blade, and brought it down.

*10 Minutes Before*

As Kairi began walking out of the building, a boy, dressed in a brown cloak, with his hood concealing his face, and Roxas, dressed in a Black Organization coat, his hood not concealing his face were watching the scene from atop the building.

"Where did you get an Organization coat from?" The boy asked.

"I found it a while ago as I was walking through a forest," Roxas smiled, not looking at the boy, "you'll never know when a gang members 'threads' may come in handy,"

"They may come in handy today," The boy pointed at Nolen and 4 Organization XIII members.

"Should we…intervene?" Roxas smiled as he drew one of his blades.

"No, Riku and the others can take care of them," The boy pointed as Riku and the rest of the gang, who had been following Kairi, Ran towards them.

"Riku is an excellent swords master," The boy noted as Riku dodged one of Nolen's attacks "I did train him well,"

"You trained Riku?" Roxas smiled.

"He came over to my house one summer, and I thought it would be necessary to teach him some sword techniques…it seems they have paid off,"

"I thought the techniques we're similar to those you taught me," Roxas said.

They watched for a couple of minutes, changing from Riku and Nolen, to the others fighting.

"It looks like you didn't teach him well enough," Roxas stated as Riku was pierced with Nolen's blade.

Kairi's 'no' rang through the grounds like a church bell ringing through the city. You would hear it, no matter how hard you would try not to.

"Ouch," the boy merely said.

As they watched Nolen walk towards Riku's blade, and destroy it.

"That was to be expected," The boy muttered, "Now he has no chance of defending himself,"

"And her?" Roxas asked fearfully as Nolen walked towards Kairi, and yet the boy did nothing.

"Well, aren't you going to do something?" Roxas, for the first time, looked at the boy

He remained motionless

"Well, if your not going to do anything, I guess I'll have to be the hero," Roxas pulled his hood over his face, jumped down, and ran towards the fight scene.

"I was counting on it," The boy smiled a little.

The boy watched as Roxas jumped in the air, and knocked out all of the members.

"He is a good fighter," The boy smiled once again, and then became motionless as he watched the fight between Roxas and Nolen.

Roxas put up a good fight, dodging and striking, just like the boy had taught him. However, Nolen proved he was the better fighter, as he brought the blade right through Roxas' leg.

"No," the boy muttered, he had been expecting Roxas to finish him off, so that he could continue on his other mission. But now that Roxas had failed, it looked like the boy would have to finish off Nolen himself.

"Well, it looks like it is true what they say," the boy muttered as he drew his own blade. "If you want a job done right, you have to do it yourself," and he jumped of the building.

*Present time.*

Kairi closed her eyes, waiting for the attack to kill her.

"If it's any consolation, at least you'll be seeing your boyfriend soon," Nolen laughed, as he raised the blade, and brought it down.

Quick as a flash, a figure in a brown coat jumped forward, he quickly withdrew his blade too quickly to see, Blocked the attack on Kairi's life. The figure wasted no time in hitting Nolen in the stomach a couple of times with the blade, before swinging at his knees. The figure stopped, a few feet away from him, and everyone gasped.

"No," Nolen said

"How?" Riku muttered in pain

"Brilliant," Cloud smiled.

"No way," Wakka said in awe

"That's awesome," Tidus laughed

"It can't be," Leon shook his head, as if he were dreaming.

"Oh, it is," Roxas managed to confirm

"What?" Namine cried, for she had been looking at Roxas all through the ordeal

"That's Impossible" Tears began falling from Kairi's eyes. But they weren't of pain, or sorrow, but of Joy, because there was a chance, a small, tiny chance.

In the figures hand, holding in lightly in his palm, fingers wrapped around it, was the silver Keyblade. With the other hand, he pulled of his coat.

"Brown hair," Riku muttered, absolutely astounded.

"Blue eyes," Namine stared.

"Tanned skin," Roxas smiled

"Cheesy grin," Kairi chuckled as she continued crying.

Sora Osment smiled at Nolen, before saying in a very happy voice "Did you miss me?"

*Flashback*

Sora managed to open his eyes. He was lying in a hospital bed. It took him a while before he managed to remember why he was lying there in the first place.

"KAIRI!" Sora screamed out, wondering if she was ok. One of the Doctors ran into the room he was in.

"Whoa, whoa there son, calm down, everything is ok," The doctor managed to say.

When Sora had completely calmed down, the doctor walked out of the room, and Sora's mum ran in and gave her son a bone-crushing hug.

"Mum, please, get off, I'm ok," Sora managed to say as his mum started kissing him

"Oh, my baby boy, your alive, thank God, thank Jesus, thank everyone," Sora's mum cried as she kissed her son.

"Come on, mum, did you actually think I was going to die?" Sora chuckled.

"YES!!!" His mum screamed, causing Sora to wince.

"Ok, then," Sora concluded.

Just then two men dressed in suits walked into the hospital wing where Sora was. One of them, who had long fire-red hair, and wore his suit jacket open and wasn't wearing a tie pulled up the curtains, isolating them from the other patients, while the other, who was bold, but was very well built and had sunglasses on sat in a chair next to Sora's bed.

"Hello?" Sora was confused as to why these two men had come to his bed.

"Hello, son, my name is Agent Rude, and this is my partner, Agent Reno," Said the bald man.

"Sup, man," Said the fire-red head man.

"Not meaning to sound rude or anything, but what do you guys want?" Ms Osment asked.

Before Rude said anything, Reno jumped in.

"Lady, you sound nothing like Rude," Reno laughed at his own lame joke

"Excuse my partner, he sometimes thinks he's funny," Rude remained unsmiling throughout it, "And we'll just wait till your cousin comes before we go into any details,"

Sora hadn't said anything, but merely been looking at Reno for a while.

"Reno…Reno…there's a Reno that goes to our school…he believed he was the best fighter there," Sora said out-loud.

Reno stopped laughing and turned to Sora, "Yes, well, he's my Son, Reno Jr…we thought it was appropriate to name him after me, seeing as he looked exactly like me…and you beating him is one reason why we wanted to see you today,"

Sora heard the door open, and then close. The curtain was pulled back, revealing Sora's cousin, Roxas.

"Hey, cuz," Sora smiled.

Roxas smiled as he walked up to Sora and said "Glad you're not dead,"

"Well, you know me, neither rain, nor snow, nor thick metal sword will stop me,"

Roxas chuckled, and Sora smiled.

"So, who are the Men In Black," Roxas pointed to Reno and Rude. "No offence," Roxas added to Rude.

"Non-taken…my name is Agent Rude, and this is Agent Reno," Rude introduced the two of them, "we're FBI agents, and we need your help,"

As he said this, Reno took out a picture and tossed it onto Sora's bed.

"Do you know this Kid?" Reno asked.

"Yeah, that's Nolen," Roxas said, as he stretched his neck to get a better look.

"This is the kid that nearly killed me," Sora pointed at his face.

"Nolen Lander, also known as Peter Lander, was put on trial for physical assault, and attempted murder, but his parents have made sure he out of trouble by bribing crooked cops and judges, As well as juries,"

"Its hard to believe that he's managed to put himself in front of crooked cops and juries every time," Roxas muttered.

"Anyone can be corrupted, it just depends on how much money they need to be corruptible," Agent Reno said.

"So, what has Nolen got to do with any of this?" Sora asked.

"Well, the boy is also the financer of the number one gang of Destiny Island, Organization XIII, if we managed to catch him at doing anything, we could cut off there number only supplier, it would be a lot easier for us to capture them," Reno explained.

"That's great, but, what does that have to do with us," Roxas pointed at himself and his cousin.

"Well, after my son came home with multiple bruises, claming that some new kid had beat him up, I begin looking, and I found Sora's name along with a number of new students," Reno smiled

"As soon as Sora's name appeared on the computer, it instantly went to FBI files database, and we found some interesting information," Rude smiled as well

From there, Reno pulled out a file and began reading the certain acts of bravery that Sora had done during his life. As the list continued, Sora sank lower and lower into his bed. He hated when people mistook bravery for common acts of courtesy, which had been in Sora's mind when he had done those things.

"You've had a very interesting life, Sora," Rude said.

"Well, you know, I was never really satisfied with protecting people on video games, I just had to do it for real," Sora chuckled, as did Rude. Reno stared at him in disbelief.

"Oh, sure, laugh at the kids jokes, how come you never laugh at mine," Reno muttered while folding his arms, making him look like an upset child.

"There's a difference," Rude stopped chuckling.

"Which is?" Reno asked.

"The kid made a FUNNY joke," Rude emphasized on the word 'funny'.

"How are my jokes not funny?" Reno asked in disbelief.

"Guys, can we get back to the topic at hand," Roxas called out.

Rude glared at Reno for a minute, before turning to Sora.

"Son, with your exceptional fighting skill, we wanted you to perform a mission for us,"

"What kind of mission?" Sora asked.

"We believe Nolen may come back and try to harm Miss Kairi Panettiere,"

"No!" Sora said as he tried to pull himself up, but got pushed down by Roxas and his mum.

"I'm afraid so," Reno muttered

"We have to stop him," Roxas said, taking the words right out of Sora's mouth.

"And that's where you two come in," Rude said to the two boys.

"Sora, with you dead, we can use you as a surprise attack against Nolen. When he tries to strike Kairi, you'll be there,"

"But how will we know when he's going to strike?" Roxas asked.

"Well, when all the courts and investigations have finished, and this has all died down a bit, he will probably strike," Reno quickly stated.

"And how long will that take?" Sora also quickly asked.

Rude paused for a minute, thinking, before he said "Around three months,"

Reno stood up "Sora, you have to understand one thing, you will have to remain hidden. You will be at our headquarters while you wait, resting and training, but all your friends, everyone except the people in this room, know your alive, and it will have to remain that way, do you understand,"

Sora thought about if for a few minutes, but then he realized that this would be the only way to protect Kairi, if he put Nolen behind bars, she would never have to deal with him again.

"Yeah, ok," Sora agreed.

"Excellent, now, the doctor has already told the your friends that you have died, So, Roxas should now go out to comfort them," Reno got up, and so did Roxas, and as they made their way to the door, Roxas turned around, grinned, and said "See you in three months, cuz,"

Sora laughed, and said, "Three months it is," and watched as his blonde hair was the last thing he saw of his cousin.

"Before I go, Sora, there is something I wanted to tell you," Rude got up from his chair.

"Yeah, sure," Sora sat up again.

"It would be better if this we're private," Rude indicated to Sora's mum.

She got up from her chair, and said "Well, I better go cry my heart out to the rest of your friends, and my brother," As she got up, she began to start crying as she left the ward.

"You know, she isn't half bad an actor," Rude mentioned.

"You should see her when Riku comes to our house, she's good not letting him know he's a bad influence," Sora stated.

Rude then sat on Sora's bed, and he began to look serious.

"Now, there is a chance that Roxas may be able to defeat Nolen, and bring him to us. If that is to happen, there is a little job we want you to do for us,"

"What kind of job is it?" Sora asked…

*End Flashback*

"That's Impossible, it can't be, I KILLED YOU!" Nolen screamed, like a child, not getting his way.

"You couldn't kill me even if I was tied to a chair, and all you had to do was stab me," Sora laughed, as Nolen lunged for him.

Sora merely sidestepped, swung the keyblade, and hit him on his stomach; he then kicked him in the head, like a person kicking a soccer ball, and the force caused him to fall back up, and hit the ground face first. Nolen slowly managed to get back up.

"I defeated Riku," Nolen pointed to Riku lying on the ground, blood coming from his shoulder.

"I defeated Roxas," Namine was still crying as his leg wound and shoulder wound, as he looked at Sora smiling.

"What makes you think you can defeat me when I defeated TWO top fight," Nolen laughed.

"Well, seeing as I trained both of them myself, I think I may have a chance," Sora smiled as he swung the keyblade while twisting his wrist.

"I am going to kill you," Nolen said, pure anger on his face.

"Just like you killed me before, aye?" Sora laughed again.

Sora jumped at Nolen, raised the keyblade and brought it down with all his might Nolen raised the blade to defend himself.

A long loud metallic ring went through the ears of everyone there. However, Sora and Nolen managed to not block their ears, and held their positions. Nolen kicked his shins, And Sora smiled.

"I've been threw a lot more pain than that,"

Sora then kicked him in the shins. Nolen yelled in pain, as Sora Kicked him to the ground.

"Clearly you haven't," Sora Laughed for a third time.

"STOP LAUGHING AT ME," Nolen screamed, as he got up and lunged at Sora

"Perfect," Sora muttered, as his smile went with the wind.

Nolen lunged forward, and Sora merely stepped to the side. This was his chance, and with no smile on his face, Sora made his move.

He waked Nolen on is back, causing him to fall down, but Sora brought the blade underneath him, and pushed him up. He then began to circle Nolen, and waked him in the head, then he brought it down a whacked at his waist., then used his handle to hit him in the head again.

"You…see…because…you...lost…your…temper…you've…lost…your…abilities… to…think," In between each word, he hit Nolen in numerous places. Once he had finished, he hit him once in the back, and Nolen fell down.

"Anger can lead you to do foolish things," Sora simply said, as Nolen slowly got up.

"Anger can make you so much more powerful," Nolen stated as he wiped the blood from his face, and lunged at Sora.

Sora attacked first, poking him in the gut, then flipped over him, and hit the handle on his head. When he landed, he crouched, and then turned around, tripping Nolen over. But just before Nolen hit the ground, Sora quickly got up, and kicked his head, causing him to be thrown up, and down, face first, onto the ground. Sora walked over to him, and lifted his head up.

He looked like a mess, with a black eye, broken nose, and blood slowly dripping from his mouth.

"What's the point of all that power if you can't control it," Sora sated, as he let go of his head, and began to walk towards the others.

Behind him, Nolen slowly managed to get up, and with pure anger in his face. He lifted his keyblade, threw the keyblade and it spun towards Sora

"SORA, BEHIND YOU," Kairi screamed.

Sora groaned. He groaned because he had had enough. He had had enough of Nolen scaring the girl he cared about, because he was ruining her life, because he thought he could have anyone and everyone.

Sora yelled as loud as he could, and as the blade was so close to him, he turned around, and brought his blade around with all his might, and as he did, the entire blade snapped in two, regardless of the fact that it was made of metal Sora reached out and grabbed the pointy end of the now broken darkness keyblade while it was in midair, and threw it straight at Nolens shoulder. Nolen didn't even have time to move, and the blade quickly pierced his shoulder, he let out a scream of pain, and he fell down.

"That should keep him from moving," Sora sighed as he clipped his Keyblade to his side, and began to walk over to Roxas, looked at his shoulder and leg, and then told Namine to call an ambulance. He then walked over to Cloud and Leon, and he told them to go and chase the other members off.

Once he had check Riku wounds, he walked over to where Kairi was standing and said "Kairi, I'm so sorry, but it was the only way I would be able to finally get Nolen, I know I cause you hurt, but you have to know that…"

He never finished his sentence, because at that moment Kairi grabbed his shirt, and pulled him into a deep kiss.

Her lips tasted so good, Sora could have glued his lips to hers and be stuck there for the rest of his life and her lips we're so smooth. He couldn't believe that he was kissing her, the love of his life, kissing him, he knew, from that moment, that they would spend the rest of their lives together, and he would love every minute of it.

She didn't really know why she had done it, perhaps the adrenaline, plus the fact that she had really missed Sora, and didn't want to lose him again, had made her want to kiss him, and she was glad that she had. His lips were rough, and yet, she absolutely loved it, the way he kissed, his own way to kiss. Even through all this shit, she made her feel like a million dollars.

Finally, Kairi managed to pull herself away, and she put her head into his chest.

"Just hold me, I want to know that I'll never loose you again," Kairi began sobbing into his chest.

Sora just held her, and stroked her head, saying, "I'm never going to let you go," and as he lifted her chin, and gave her a long deep kiss, He said, "I love you,"

"I love you too," she said, and they kissed for a third time, and as they school bell rang, he knew that this had been the best school year of his life.

This was his school life.

The End

**Well, that's it, its over, thank you for being patient. And thank you for the reviews (and hate mail) now, tune in, cause once I've got all** **this crap I've gotta do, ill be starting 12, and I hope to God it wont be as long to do the first chapter as this one, so, stay tuned, and I hope you enjoy this chapter, bu-bye. **

**PS I have checked this chapter over and over again, and I hope to god that I haven't put in any spelling mistakes, I just want you to know that I tried, I really did try.**


End file.
